Life Extras
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: We've been with the Drill family every step of the way so far. But what about the other important people who are all a part of Drill Life? It's time to find out a bit more about them in this series of stories. Part of the "A Life Universe".
1. A Holiday In Cornwall: Tom and Amelia

**_A/N. So following a request I received from someone who has kindly been reading my stories, I have decided to do a focus on some of the other characters who are part of the "A Life" Universe. This will be semi regular story over the next few months and you can also expect to see several familiar characters having a focus in each chapter. I have a few things in mind but as always, please let me know if you have a prompt or request and I'll add in what I can. I hope you enjoy this Easter fluffiness. (Also, "A Different Start" will be back next week)_**

"Goodbye, we'll see you all in a few days."

Amelia waved at Constance, Imogen and the children as Tom backed the car out of the driveway. Zara was jumping up and down while she waved frantically in front of Abby. Meanwhile Ava was looking rather downcast as she cuddled up to her Mummy's side.

Seeing his wife looking quite forlorn herself Tom reached over and patted her hand, "She'll be fine, you know she hates saying goodbye to anyone. Imogen said they're going to go swimming and then for lunch, that will cheer her up. Plus they have lots of other nice things planned for the next few days so she'll be well occupied."

"I know, I hate seeing her upset though. Not just Ava of course, I hate seeing any of our girls look sad for even a second."

Tom nodded, "Same here but she'll be okay I promise. And I don't know about you but I am very much looking forward to this trip. I love having our grandchildren with us but a few days alone will be very nice won't it?"

As a thank you for looking after the children so much, Constance and Imogen had gifted the couple with a few days away in Cornwall. They often made gestures like this knowing that they were exceptionally lucky to have such kind family members who more than willing to take an active role in their girl's lives.

"It certainly will, it looks like such a beautiful location. A few days of relaxing, walks, good food and good company, I think we're going to have a marvellous time."

"We sure will. Now, open up the glove compartment and pass me out a sherbet lemon please. We've got a long drive ahead and I need the energy."

Amelia shook her head as she opened up the glove compartment and saw the variety of sweets that were inside. _"Imogen would have a fit.",_ she thought to herself as she passed out the required hard sweet before popping a toffee into her mouth.

It was a long drive but she enjoyed these trips they took together so much that she never would have even considered offering to fly them. Tom loved to drive and they passed the time by chatting, playing silly games and listening to the radio. Her husband had a beautiful voice and she never missed the opportunity to hear him singing along to their favourite songs.

It was a little over five hours later when they found themselves pulling up at the hotel their girls had booked for them. It was right on the coast and the views were breathtaking. Tom took their bags from the boot and went to check in while Amelia stayed for a moment to look out to sea. Five minutes later he was back empty handed.

"That's us checked in and the bags are being brought up to the room. Those little sneaks paid for dinner here on whatever night we wanted. I thought we might go and explore tonight though, just see what we find. What would you like to do this afternoon love? Are you hungry?"

Amelia thought for a minute before shaking her head, "Surprisingly no, it must be all those sweets we ate. It looks like they have a nice pool, I do quite fancy a swim. Maybe we can eat after that?"

After five hours of driving Tom thought a swim sounded perfect. They made a quick stop at their room to collect their swimwear before enjoying the warm indoor pool, jacuzzi and steam room for the next couple of hours.

" _Now_ I'm hungry. Oh look, afternoon tea. Shall we?" Amelia pointed to the sign as she walked through reception holding her husband's hand.

"Why not? I get a feeling that this is going to be a food focused few days. Let's not tell that daughter of mine though."

Over scones, sandwiches, tiny cakes and tea while looking at the waves crashing against the cliffs, they agreed that what Imogen didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And they were on holiday after all. Holidays also meant relaxing so once they had eaten their fill it was time for a little sleep before going to explore the town.

"You look beautiful.", Tom grinned broadly as the bathroom door opened.

"Do I? Oh thank you, Abby helped me pick out the dress.", Amelia felt both relief and pride at the genuine words. Clothes and make up had never been high on her agenda but that had changed slightly over the past few years. Tom wouldn't care if she wore her grey cardigan every single day and she loved him for it, but with such a handsome man on her arm she wanted to look her best.

"She did a good job but it's not just the dress, it's who's wearing it." Tom leaned down to kiss the smiling lips before holding out his arm. "Let's go."

"I love these narrow little streets, it's all so pretty.", Amelia was glad she had cast a comfort spell on her feet as they wandered through the streets looking in the windows. Although it was late evening and the shops were closed the shop windows were full of colourful displays and pretty objects. "Oh, look at these.", she stopped as they passed a children's clothes shop.

Tom sighed in a joking way, knowing as soon as he saw the display that they would be back here over the next few days. "Come on, they'll still be there tomorrow. I'm getting hungry and that restaurant the hotel recommended is just up there."

Making a mental note of the purple pinafore that would be perfect for Zara and the pink dress that Ava would adore, Amelia made her way to the restaurant. She was also feeling quite peckish and looking forward to a nice glass of wine with dinner.

The hotel's recommendation certainly didn't disappoint. Each course was better than the last and along with the wine, their conversation flowed freely over dinner.

"You know Cornwall was the first place that Rose and I ever came for the weekend?"

Amelia shook her head, "I didn't. When was that?"

Tom thought for a moment, "Just before we got engaged. I told my parents I was going on a training weekend for work. Obviously Rose's parents were in Ireland but she was living with her aunt and told her the same thing. We got the train down and stayed in the cheapest hotel we could find, nothing like where we're staying of course but it was enough."

"I'm sure it was marvellous."

"It was, we had a lot of fun. I was already in love with her and knew I wanted to marry her but that weekend sealed it for me." Tom paused to take a sip of his wine and look across the table, "I'm sure some people would think it's strange how I can talk about Rose so easily with you. It surprises _me_ at times if I'm honest."

It may have been surprising but it was true. Throughout their courtship and now that they were married, Amelia always encouraged Tom to talk about his first wife, to keep her memory alive. Not alone had Rose been part of his life, she was also Imogen and Stephen's mother and although they had never known her, Abby, Ava and Zara's grandmother as well. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to feel like they couldn't talk about her.

"My dearest, I love to hear your stories. I've told you before, she sounds like a wonderful woman and I wish I'd known her. So go on, finish what you were telling me, I assume you got away with your deception?"

By the time they had eaten dessert and finished a second bottle of wine Tom had told several stories and both were full and slightly tipsy.

"Ready to head back?"

It was dark but the streets were still busy as they made their way back to the hotel with a sense of anticipation between them. Although they had been together for some time now, Amelia still felt a flutter of excitement pass through her body as they entered the bedroom and she moved into her husband's arms.

Until she had met Tom, she had been a virgin. That may have surprised some people but after seeing how her twin sister had conducted herself over the years, Amelia had made a private vow that she would save herself until she met the right man. It had taken many years for that person to come into her life and when he did she had found herself embarrassed to admit the truth to him. Knowing she needed to confide in someone she had poured her heart out to the person closest to her. Constance had not been in the least bit judgemental, had listened to her fears, given advice where appropriate and encouraged her to speak to Tom.

The advice had been correct of course and her fears were completely unwarranted. Unsurprisingly, Tom had been nothing but kind and understanding. He too had his fair share of nerves having thought that part of his life was over. But from the very first time they had slept together it had been both gentle and passionate which helped them both to build their confidence in this side of their relationship.

"Well, I think we more than worked that cake off.", Tom laughed as he held Amelia close to him, gently stroking her hair as he spoke.

"Oh I think so.", she responded with a yawn. "Thank you for a perfect evening, I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

The next couple of days passed in a similar way. They made the most of their break away by swimming, walking along the coast and through the town, just spending time together. Of course they went back to pick up the clothes they had seen for the two youngest girls as well as a handbag and a paint set that Abby would love. Constance and Imogen along with Stephen weren't forgotten of course but the grandchildren were a priority.

"Tom, look at this." Amelia had immediately been drawn to the fairy wand that was on display in the handcrafted toyshop they had wandered into.

"I can customise it if you like." The friendly looking woman behind the counter had wandered over to them.

"Hmmm, what colour would she like? I really can't think.", Tom winced as he was lightly punched for his sarcasm. They both knew the answer to that which was how a couple of hours later they came back to collect a pink sparkly wand for Ava and a yellow and white moveable toy bear for Zara.

That night they had chosen to have dinner in the hotel. They had befriended a couple of a similar age named George and Annabelle over breakfast and had made plans to eat together before attending a dance that was being held in the function room.

"So you're both retired?, George asked as they waited for their main course.

"Well, not quite. Tom is but I suppose I'm semi-retired. I do still teach a few classes each week, I enjoy it too much to give it up entirely. But the rest of the time we're kept busy with two dogs and three wonderful grandchildren. We're certainly never bored are we love?"

Tom shook his head but was still thinking about the conversation as he twirled his wife around the dance floor later that evening.

"Do you think you'll ever fully retire?"

Amelia thought for a moment before replying, "I do, although as I said I enjoy teaching and I'm not ready to retire from that just now. And Myths and Legends is an easy subject for both me and the students so there isn't the same pressure I had with Spells, Gabrielle is welcome to that. Constance is doing a great job of running the school, I have no worries on that count. If I'm honest she is far more organised and efficient than I ever was which helps a lot."

Tom laughed, organisation was not his love's greatest strength. "So you don't miss being principal?"

"Sometimes I do but I'll get a chance to do it again. I've already told Constance I'll step in when she needs me to."

"Why would she need you to…. Wait, are they?" Tom stopped dancing and stared at Amelia.

"No, not yet. Don't tell them I told you but one more baby is very much on the cards and according to Constance, in the not so distant future. I would guess once Imogen has gotten her next marathon out of the way." Amelia smiled at the look of joy on Tom's face. Another granddaughter would be a very welcome addition to their family indeed and they were both busy trying to imagine what she would be like as they swayed together to the music.

The following day was Easter Sunday, the day they were travelling home. Although they had enjoyed every moment of their time away they decided to forgo a lazy morning in bed, opting ahead to hit the road very early so they could spend the day with their family.

"I text Imogen last night to say we'd be there sometime this morning." Tom closed the boot before in gentlemanly style holding the passenger door open for his love.

"Thank you. I wonder if she told the girls?"

Amelia received her answer as they pulled into the driveway. Ava and Zara had their noses pressed against the bay window in the sitting room while Abby stood behind them. By the time they stepped out of the car Constance had opened the front door and the girls were racing out, still in their pyjamas to see their grandparents.

"So much!", Zara spread her arms wide, indicating what they had missed while they were away.

While her sister chattered non-stop Ava ran to hug Amelia, then did the same to Tom before running back into Granny's embrace.

"I'm happy you're here", she whispered softly.

"And so am I. I missed you, I missed all of you." Amelia tightened her hold on the three year old in her arms. She loved her granddaughters equally so this was never a question of favouritism. It was true that there had been a strong bond with Ava since her birth, built largely on their mutual empathic abilities and gentle natures but never at the exclusion of anyone else. "Maybe this afternoon we can have a little snuggle and a nap together? We were up very early this morning so we could get back to see you."

Ava nodded happily, she loved snuggles with Granny and Granddad almost as much as the ones she had with her mothers and sisters, "Yes please."

"Where's Imogen?", Tom asked after kissing his daughter-in-law hello.

"She's out running but should be back very soon." Constance smiled with pride at the thought of her wife who was training hard for the upcoming London marathon. "Now, all of you come back inside and we'll have some tea."

By the time the tea was finished Imogen was back. She quickly went for a shower before coming downstairs wearing a pretty blue dress and grey cardigan. "Amelia, I was going to go to the last of the Easter Services, do you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Can I come too?", Ava looked up hopefully.

"Of course you can poppet.", Imogen ruffled her daughter's messy hair playfully. Neither of the youngest girls had been christened. She and Constance had decided instead to let them make their own choices as they got older. She knew Ava wanted to go so she could be with Granny but also she would enjoy the music and peaceful atmosphere in the church.

Abby decided to come too but Zara was too busy to want to leave the house. Stephen, who was one of her favourite people in the world, had just arrived and along with Tom would keep her entertained while Constance worked on dinner.

"Can I bring my wand?", Ava asked as her Mama helped her put on her new dress.

"Hmm, I'm not sure a church is the right place for a fairy wand." Constance couldn't bear to see the disappointed look spread across her daughter's face, "Or maybe it is. Go on then."

"Yay, thanks Mama." Ava gave her a big hug before skipping off to join her Mummy, Granny and big sister.

"You really spoiled them, there was no need but thank you.", Imogen told Amelia as they walked behind the girls who had gone ahead holding hands.

"That's our job and before you ask, the three of them thanked us profusely. And I should tell you now we have Easter eggs for them as well but you can distribute them however you see fit. I know you don't like them having too many sweets. Well, I say Easter eggs, we got Ava a plastic egg filled with the sweets she likes."

Imogen smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Ava still had a aversion to chocolate but did like sweets and cakes. Both she and Constance were resigned to the fact that their family and friends would buy the girls plenty of treats, which would of course be rationed out over the coming weeks and months. Rather than add to the pile themselves they had bought the younger girls little toys, activity books and markers while Abby had some accessories and music vouchers to open after dinner.

"Thank you, she'll love that. So you and Dad had a good time?"

Amelia nodded, "We did, thank you for arranging it, you outdid yourselves this time."

"You do so much for us, it was really the least we could do. I'm so glad you enjoyed yourselves though. Amelia, I don't say this very often but I hope you know how I feel about you. Thank you for making my Dad so happy. He was so lonely after Mum passed away, I'm glad you found each other. Even if you hadn't, which I can't even imagine now, I know you would have been part of our lives but I'm so happy that you have each other." She paused for a second as a thought occurred to her, "It's funny but for Zara and Ava you've always been Granny and Granddad together, they've never known anything different have they?"

"No.", Amelia linked Imogen's arm as they walked together. She knew how much her stepdaughter missed her mother and occasions like Easter tended to be a reminder that someone very important was missing from her life. "But they know about Nanny Rose as well and when they're older we'll explain everything to them in a way they can fully understand."

"We will.", Imogen nodded. "The main thing is that they have a proper family who love them. We may be a bit unusual but that's what we are, a happy family."

It had been late coming to her but Amelia could not have agreed more. She was part of a family with a husband, step children and grandchildren who brightened her every day.

Before she could reply, Ava came running back to walk between her Mummy and Granny, holding their hands and radiating joy as she did so.

"We most certainly are my dear and I could not be happier."


	2. The New Parents: Jamie and Sarah

**A/N: Do I need to put a fluff warning on chapters? If so, fluff central below. Hope you enjoy!.**

It was just before 6AM on a cool spring morning and Imogen and Constance were curled up in bed. Well, Constance was actually using some trivial magic to read the book that was suspended in mid air. This allowed her to read but more importantly to keep a gentle hold on her wife, whose head was resting on her chest.

"Still nothing, I wonder…"

Imogen's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door before Abby stuck her head in, "I can't sleep. Is there any news?"

"No honey, not yet. Do you want to come in?"

Abby nodded eagerly and climbed into her parents big, warm bed. She didn't come into them as often now she was that bit older but she couldn't deny still loving these moments, especially when she knew her mothers were as anxious as she was.

The reason for their anxiety was that Jamie and Sarah's twins were in the process of being delivered, if in fact they hadn't already entered the world. Sarah had progressed as far as thirty-eight weeks and on the advice of her doctor had gone in to be induced the day before. The last text from Jamie had been just before midnight where he said that things were progressing and they were going to the labour suite shortly. Since then there had been nothing.

"Is this weird for you? I mean you've both been in Jamie and Sarah's positions haven't you?"

Constance smiled as Abby snuggled between them both. "We were saying the same thing a little while ago."

"I think watching is worse, you just feel so helpless." Imogen held Abby as she shared her thoughts.

"Well, you were very good at holding my hand and wiping my brow and I tried my best to emulate you when Zara was being born." Constance leaned over and kissed her two laughing girls. "Shall we have some tea, it doesn't look like we're getting back to sleep does it?"

"Probably not. Will I make some?", Abby asked.

"No need."

The very welcome tray of tea and toast appeared instantly. They were each on their second cup when Imogen's phone rang.

"Well? Oh my goodness, congratulations. What are.. what do you mean we have to wait. Yeah, fair enough. Are you sure? Okay, we'll be there, just us we'll bring Ava and Zara later. Jamie, we're so happy for you both. Give Sarah and the babies a cuddle from us and we'll see you in a couple of hours. We love you." She put down her phone and turned to her beaming wife and daughter.

"Well you heard that. The babies were born at around half past five with six minutes between them. Everyone is well but he's insisting that we have to be there before he tells us if they're boys or girls." She smiled at Abby's disappointed face. "The good news is that they're in a private room and he knows the midwife. We can go see them once they're settled, he said around ten."

It was currently just after seven so Abby settled back against the pillows and smiled. "I'm so excited and glad that today is Saturday so I can see them. What about his Mum and Dad, when are they coming?"

"Well, Jamie was a little afraid his mother would take over so he's only going to call her now. They'll get a flight tomorrow probably." Imogen was very fond of Jamie's mother but knew from experience that Mary Healy could be rather overbearing so she completely agreed with her friend's decision.

Abby also knew Jamie's parents and could understand his reasoning. "Cool, what about Ava and Zara?"

"Let's tell your sisters later honey. Ava will only want to come now and I know they'll want to see her but if everything is okay we'll go back tonight. Right, I'm going for a quick run, luckily today is only eight miles so I'll be back soon. You two start getting ready and we'll head off around half nine okay?"

"Eight miles?" Abby and Constance shared a look but knew that to Imogen it was nothing.

By the time she returned Ave and Zara were up and very excited about the trip to the indoor play area that their grandparents were taking them on. Thankfully they didn't question the fact that Abby wasn't coming as they said goodbye to their mothers and sister.

"Have fun girls, we'll see you later." Constance and Imogen kissed them both before heading out to the car.

Meanwhile at the hospital two other parents were gazing at their very new babies.

"They're here, they're really here." Sarah couldn't stop looking at the two tiny dark haired bundles in their arms.

"I know babe, after all that trying and waiting we have our family. Thank you." Jamie leaned down to kiss his partner's black hair.

"Oh, you played your part, though mine was harder I'll admit.", she hissed as she moved slightly. She wasn't sore as such, more uncomfortable but was looking forward to Constance arriving. Their friend had offered to make up some potions that would help, something their midwife had been intrigued by and readily agreed to.

"I know, I'm just in awe of what you did in there, you're superwoman."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not but regardless, they were completely worth it."

As they continued their staring one of the nurses from the delivery suite stuck her head in, "You seem to be nice and settled. Are you okay with some visitors?"

Jamie nodded happily, "We are indeed."

Less than a minute later Imogen, Constance and Abby walked in. To some it may have seemed strange for their best friends to see the babies before any grandparents, however both Sarah and Jamie came from similar backgrounds and while they loved their families, they couldn't deal with them right now. They needed people around them who were calm, supportive and who they considered to be baby experts.

"Oh wow. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Abby resisted the urge to run towards her godfather, instead walking softly over to him.

"Yes, congratulations are certainly in order." Constance made her way towards Sarah, bending down to kiss her cheek and whispering, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She smiled at Jamie who nodded at her, indicating that it was time for the big reveal. "I have my boys with me, nothing else seems important."

"Boys? Oh how fantastic." Both babies were swaddled in white blankets so Imogen hadn't been able to tell straight away.

"Yes, two beautiful boys." Jamie grinned as his best friend wrapped her arms gently around him. "This is Cillian and over there, that's Fionn."

"Good Irish names.", Imogen smiled as she gently ran her finger along Cillian's exposed cheek, feeling herself get emotional as she did so. "They're so beautiful, so tiny."

"That they are. Cillian was five pounds five ounces, Fionn was an ounce heavier."

Abby had been moving between the two babies. "How are you going to tell them apart? They look exactly the same."

Sarah chuckled, "They have their tags for now but we can't keep them on forever. I've been reading up on some tricks if we can't find an obvious difference though." She beamed up at Constance, "Would you like to hold him?"

"I most certainly would. Hello Fionn, don't you and your brother have lovely names? We're very glad that you've arrived here safely."

Meanwhile Jamie was passing Cillian over to Imogen which allowed Abby to run into his arms the way she had been dying to. She loved Sarah too of course but Jamie, he was always going to be one of the most special people in her world.

"Ava's going to be so excited, she told me the other night she thought they were boys."

"Oh yeah? Well that doesn't surprise me, she's been so tuned into them. What about Z, what will she think?"

Abby thought for a second, "She'll be disappointed they're not puppies but she'll get over it."

The next few minutes were spent getting to know these new little people. When Jane the midwife arrived Constance handed Fionn over to a very capable Abby while she discussed the potions she had brought along.

"I have to say, I'm thrilled at the chance to meet you.", Jane confessed.

"Really?" Constance was rather bemused at the statement.

"Yes, I may practice traditional medicine and I'm not a witch but I'm very interested in alternative remedies. I've read a number of your papers and I'm thrilled to see your work in action. And of course I'm glad that Sarah will get the benefit of your experience."

"Thank you, well my wife and I can both vouch that these are very effective. Sarah, I'll leave enough for you to take at home for the next few days but if you need more you can let me know."

"Mmm hmm,", a distracted Sarah was looking towards the curtain that was pulled around the bed. All she could focus on right now was the fact that one of her boys was crying softly.

"I think someone might be ready for a feed." Jane recognised that sound all too well. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Err, yes but Constance will you stay too?"

"Of course would you like Jamie as well?"

At Sarah's nod she went to get Jamie and the babies while Imogen and Abby trooped off to get drinks for everyone. Imogen wasn't surprised that Sarah wanted to avail of her wife's expertise when it came to breastfeeding, she knew how valuable it had been for her with Zara. And while she'd got there in the end, there was no doubt that for Constance it had come a lot more easily.

"They're such cuties aren't they?", Abby hugged her Mum as they left the room.

"They sure are honey and it will be nice to have some boys around the place, good for your sisters too. Not that I'd swap my girls for anything."

"I know that. I feel like I have cousins or something, is that silly?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, I feel the same, like I have these amazing nephews in my life. I can't wait for Ava and Zara to meet them and see their reactions."

"Are they making you broody?" Abby couldn't resist the cheeky question.

Her mothers were in fact both very broody but that could remain a secret for just a little longer. "Who wouldn't be with those beautiful bundles in their arms? Come on, people need drinks, hospitals are always so warm."

When they arrived back Cillian had latched on while his brother, who was apparently less hungry was asleep in the cot.

"You're doing great and remember, we're here to help you. We'll keep you in until Monday but all being well you'll be back in your bed that night. How much sleep you'll get is down to these two. Try and get some rest and I'lll be back later." Jane wrote down a few notes before saying goodbye.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be doing everything I can to help you, well except the feeding, that's all yours for now." Jamie was keen to do everything he could for his new family and hated the thought of Sarah being uncomfortable for even a minute.

Imogen remembered feeling the same when Ava came along as had Constance when Zara arrived, "Don't worry, nappy changes and bath time will keep you busy, especially with two." She smiled over at a laughing Sarah. "But you'll work it out like we did. And remember, anything we can do to help don't even hesitate to call us. Constance can have us over on the broomstick in no time and we always have people to look after the girls."

"Thanks Im. Actually, there is something. My parents will be arriving tomorrow morning, can you collect them and drop them at my place? I know it's a big ask but they won't hire a car. Peter is getting the train but he won't be here until the afternoon. At least we'll have him for support. God, my Mam is going to completely take over the house isn't she? The good news is they're leaving on Thursday because they have to go to my cousin's wedding on Friday."

Constance and Imogen exchanged a look. They knew that Jamie was anxious about his family coming and now was the chance to make their offer.

"Relax, I will be there to greet them and as for where they'll stay, they can use our place." Imogen held up her hand at Jamie's imminent protest. "We'll be at the school and we have plenty of room. If you want to stay with them tomorrow you can, otherwise you can go home and get the sleep you're going to be missing out on soon enough. And on Monday you know they'll want to be there when the boys arrive home but I'm sure that Peter and your Dad will help you convince Mary that you need to get settled as a family in peace."

"Thank you both so much, that sounds absolutely perfect and yeah, we'll find a way to convince her somehow."

"And tonight you will go back with Constance and Imogen at a reasonable hour. I'm sure you're already as tired as I am and we'll both need to get some sleep." Sarah settled back against the pillows and fixed her boyfriend with a familiar look.

"We'll make sure he's well fed and rested. Jamie, is it just your brother or is his husband coming too?", Constance asked.

"Just Peter, Tony is travelling for work but he might get back on Thursday. " Jamie smirked at Imogen. "Will you be able to resist him?"

"Oh I think so."

"What are you talking about?", Abby looked up from where she was staring into Cillian's cot.

Imogen sighed in annoyance while everyone else in the room laughed. "What Jamie is childishly referring to is the fact that when I was thirteen or so Peter and I were each others first kiss and we "went out" for a very short time, about ten minutes if I remember correctly. Didn't you know this? Everyone was laughing about it when the three of us went to Peter and Tony's wedding in Scotland, do you remember?"

Abby's mouth was hanging open. "I did not and no, I was seven and my main memory is how hungover you both were the next morning. That's so weird, your first kiss was with someone called Peter too."

Imogen agreed, "Yep I had the same thought."

Jamie was still chuckling until he realised what Abby had said, "Wait, first kiss? What?"

While Abby blushed furiously, Constance gathered up their bits, 'Sarah you need to rest before your family comes. We'll be back with the girls this evening but we won't stay long. Congratulations again, we can't tell you how happy we are for you."

There were more hugs and kisses before the Drills left Jamie and Sarah alone again with their babies.

"Constance is right, you should shut your eyes for a while before they arrive."

"I will but will you lay with me?"

Sarah's request was granted as Jamie took off his shoes and gently held her in his arms while she nodded off. He was exhausted himself but couldn't take his eyes off his family for long enough to fall asleep. For so long he had wanted to be a father, having spent so much time with Abby as a child he knew how rewarding it would be and he already knew he would do anything for his boys.

For a moment he thought of David and how he now seemed to have left Abby's life with no explanation and in doing so, left Jamie's life as well. He was furious with his former friend but in equal parts he missed him. The day that he and an excited Imogen had burst into Claire's hospital room to see baby Abby had been going through his mind over the past couple of days. And deep down he couldn't help regretting that two of the people who had impacted his life so much as a younger adult weren't there to meet his children.

Still, there was no point in dwelling on that. Their best friends and his goddaughter had been the first to see Cillian and Fionn, just as he and Sarah had wanted. And later the two other little girls they adored would be meeting their new friends.

"You're going to have a lot of fun here little dudes, we'll make sure of that.", he whispered softly towards the cot. The sight of his boys lying together heads touching, just as they had been for the last few months was the most perfect image he could imagine and he allowed himself to savour this moment of peace and silence while he could.

By the time evening visiting hours had rolled around Sarah's family had been and gone, promising to come back the next day to see the new additions again. Jamie and Sarah were just finishing a snack when his phone flashed.

"It's Im, Constance is parking and Ava is about to explode with excitement."

It was true, Ava had been absolutely overjoyed to hear the news and couldn't wait to meet the babies.

"Will they like me?", she asked Abby suddenly as they walked along the corridor with Zara.

"Of course they will. We'll have to be really gentle with them but once they get bigger we'll be able to play with them, maybe even have sleepovers."

Ava nodded, her mothers had already explained that the babies were very small and could only be touched softly. That was fine with her, she just wanted to see them and tell them that she and Abby and Zara would be their friends forever. And a future sleepover sounded so exciting.

While Abby was imparting her advice, Constance and Imogen were walking close behind their daughters.

"You're quiet Sweetheart."

Constance reached down and laced their fingers together. "I'm just thinking about things. Not that I would say this to Sarah because her circumstances were different, but I'm so glad we could have our daughters at home. We could sleep in our own bed together and we weren't restricted by visiting hours so Abby, Tom and Amelia could be with us."

Imogen felt the same but could also see the other side of it. "Well, for us it was lovely to have our parents there but with Jamie and Sarah's families that restriction isn't a bad thing. I do know what you mean though and I'm hoping we get just as lucky next time."

"Me too." Constance's face broke into a huge smile at the idea. Spending time with Cillian and Fionn had reinforced what they already knew, another baby would be the perfect way to round off their family.

Their conversation came to a stop as they arrived at the room.

"Ready?", Imogen asked their little girls.

" _So_ ready." Ava responded, sounding very much like Abby as she did so.

"It's my favourite girls.", Sarah was looking a lot more awake as she sat up in bed. She loved Abby, Ava and Zara very much. In fact where before she had been slightly unsure about having a family, spending time with their friends children had completely changed her mind.

"Hiya." Zara wandered over to the bed where Jamie lifted her up for a kiss before passing her to Sarah.

"Are they here?" Ava was looking around the room, completely missing the hospital cot that was directly in front of her.

"Right there little one and they seem to be awake. Let me lift you up so you can see." Constance held her daughter on her hip, enabling her to gaze down at the pair. "Aren't they lovely?"

"So lovely and very happy." Ava whispered. "And you said their names are Fin and Kill-on?"

Jamie gently took her from her Mama. "Almost, Fionn and Cillian. They might be a bit hard for you to say."

"I'll learn." Ava gave him a big squeeze. "You're a Daddy now and Sarah's a Mummy."

"We sure are sweetie but you'll still be our number one girls and I know the boys are going to love you loads."

"Yep, we're friends and I'll show them lots of things, just like I do with Zara."

Speaking of Zara, Imogen had noticed that their youngest was currently looking very unsure of things. "Sweetpea, come say hello to the babies."

She was answered by a frantic head shake.

"Hey Z, you okay?", Abby looked down at her sister who was still sat on the bed with her eyes darting around the room.

"Scary."

Sarah drew her into a cuddle. "There's no need to be scared. You stay here, we'll bring them to you. Constance, will you?"

Constance picked up Cillian, the most awake looking baby and gently handed him to his mother.

"There's nothing to be frightened of, see how small he is, like a little kitten."

It was the perfect thing to say to the animal loving toddler. With a bit of help from her oldest sister Zara reached over to stroke the baby's soft hair before giggling as her new friend broke wind rather loudly.

"Baby did a fluff."

To Ava's excitement she was also able to gently touch both babies and talk to them about what she considered essential facts for life. "You have a cat called Scout, she's staying with us while your Mummy and Daddy are here. She's very nice, her sister Pixie is our cat and Pixie is going to have kittens. They'll be small like you but they'll grow big one day like Pixie, well no, Pixie is kinda small but Scout and their mummy Morgana is big."

Everyone was in fits at Ava's detailed explanation of Morgana's family tree but both sets of parents were thrilled at how this meeting had gone.

"We'd better let you all get some rest." Imogen immediately noticed the sad faces on her three daughters. "Don't worry, we'll come back before we go to the castle tomorrow. If that's okay with Fionn and Cillian of course?"

"It certainly is, especially after a few hours with Nanny Mary, they'll need some calm." Jamie whispered the last part before bringing his voice back to normal. "And as much as I don't want to, I'm under strict instructions to leave as well now so I'll follow you."

"Do you want some company?", Abby offered.

"That would be great squirt. I'll just say goodbye and we'll go."

After everyone else had said their goodnights to Sarah, Cillian and Fionn, Abby took a seat outside and waited for Jamie.

"Ready?", he asked when he emerged fifteen minutes later after saying his goodbyes and making sure that Sarah was fully settled.

"Yep and just so you know, Granddad text Mum before they left and said that as well as some cottage pie he has a cold beer waiting for you."

"That sounds perfect, let's roll."

They walked along in silence for a couple of moments until they reached the carpark where Jamie suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Abby watched as he shook his head in wonderment.

"I'm a Dad Abs, can you believe it?"

Abby wrapped her arms around him just as she had when she was a little girl. "I can and they are two very lucky boys, I should know." Now was the time for her to say what had been going through her mind for the past few months.

"David is my father, I always knew that but you, you've always been a parent to me too. When I lived with you and Mum, when he took me back and when Mum and Mama adopted me, you were still the consistent man in my life. You've looked after me so well and I love you so much. I'm so happy you and Sarah have those babies and I'm so glad that I'm going to get to know them and tell them how great you are."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces as they embraced. Jamie knew exactly what Abby was saying. And although there had never been any question that Constance and Imogen were the right people to adopt her when the time had come, that cheeky little baby who was now a teenager had stamped herself on his heart from her first day on earth.

"I love you too Abby and I can't think of a better role model in life for my sons."

They stayed hugging for a few more minutes until Abby gave a fake grimace. "So much soppiness."

"I know, let's go and on the way you can tell me how the Peter who I thought was just your friend came to be snogging you."

Abby sighed, "Not snogging and he _is_ my friend. We're both too young to be boyfriend and girlfriend, not in the way you're thinking."

Jamie glanced over before pulling out of the parking space. "So just one little kiss?"

It was impossible for Abby not to blush. "Well, maybe more than one but he's my friend, that's more important to me and to him right now. Maybe in a year or so we'll feel differently but for now that's enough."

There was no doubting that Abby was a very sensible girl for her age and Jamie was so proud of her. "That's good. And I know you have your mothers and I'm happy that you're so open with them, keep doing that, it will be more important as you get older. I never felt that I could confide in my parents, in fact I found myself confiding in your Granddad and Nanny Rose more than I ever did my own Mam and Dad. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that with all due respect to your mothers, teenage boys are not their forte so if you have questions or worries please know you can come to me."

"I do and I will. And you know Fionn and Cillian are going to do the same as they get older. You always give good advice as well as being fun."

Jamie smiled as he parked in the driveway. "I really hope so Abs."

As promised Tom was waiting with a cold beer and a warm embrace for Jamie who, since that day in the playground, had been part of the Drill family.

"They're exquisite." Amelia was enthralled by the pictures and videos that Jamie had on his phone and had asked to see them again after he had eaten.

"They certainly are. And if you're sure it's okay we'll pop in and see them tomorrow."

Jamie smiled widely at Tom, "Of course it is, I can't wait for them to meet you."

"I've been busy knitting so they'll be nice and warm." Amelia kissed Jamie's cheek before standing up. "We'll leave you to it, don't stay up too long, you need the rest after a day like this."

Constance was already in bed so with Tom and Amelia gone it was just Jamie and Imogen left, drinking their beers as they sat in the sitting room of the house they had originally bought together.

"You know if I close my eyes it could be ten years ago."

Imogen had been thinking the same thing. "It could but our lives have changed since then haven't they? And I think you'll agree for the better."

Jamie wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Oh yes. We're settled with our perfect partners and now we both have these incredible children who are going to grow up together. Pretty soon it will be them playing in the park. We've come a long way together haven't we?"

"We have, I'm so glad you took the chance and moved here. I can't imagine having gone through my adult life without you in it every step of the way."

"I'm the same. And a couple of days with my Mam will remind me even more why I did it."

The two friends laughed together, reminiscing on some of Mary's more interfering moments as they finished their drinks.

"We'd better get some sleep." Imogen sighed reluctantly. Part of her wanted to stay and enjoy this moment for as long as possible but the other more sensible part knew that Jamie needed to sleep.

"You go up, I'll put the bottles in the recycling and turn out the lights. Go on, get into bed with your wife."

"My wife and a certain three year old who was too excited to sleep in her own bed and when I checked a while ago was sleeping on top of her Mama. And of course her myriad of special friends are there too. You did the right thing buying a bigger bed, you're going to need it."

Jamie gave her another hug, "We will. Love you Im, thank you for everything you've done for us."

"It's nothing you haven't done for me and my girls. I love you too, see you in the morning."

Left on his own for the first time all day Jamie sat back down and took a moment to reflect on what had happened to him so far in life. He had left his home aged just seventeen, formed a life in a different country, found a job he loved, surrounded himself with great friends and met the woman of his dreams. And now they had a family of their very own.

He looked at the picture of Cillian and Fionn in their mother's arms that was now the wallpaper on his phone and spoke his thought out loud, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Then, still buzzing with excitement he took himself off to bed in the renovated version of his former bedroom, ready to get some much needed sleep. He had a feeling he'd need all his energy for the challenges that this new part of his life would bring.

He couldn't wait.


	3. Marathon Mummy: Drill Interlude

**_A/N1 : Okay, I know this story is cheating slightly as it's very "Drill Family" focused but well, this was a Tumblr dabble that got away from me,. Hopefully you'll forgive me :)_**

"Does everyone know what they're doing?", Tom looked at his family who were gathered in a relatively quiet part of the station platform.

It was April 24th and after months of training, Imogen was running the London Marathon. She had run several marathons over the years but this was arguably one of the biggest ones in the world and she had been thrilled to get a place. In addition, her friend and former pupil Maud Moonshine was also running and the two had traveled in on the train together several hours before.

"I believe we do.", Constance answered on behalf of the group.

Rather than sticking together the plan was to spread out in smaller groups to support Imogen along the way. Stephen had researched the lesser crowded spots where she was more likely to see them and would benefit most from the encouragement.

"I'm with Granny and Granddad.", Ava smiled as she held her Granny's hand tightly. She knew that there would be lots of people around and she needed to stay with her grandparents at all times. Not that she would have thought about leaving their side for a second, they were going to have too much fun.

"And Zara's with Stephen and I'm with Mama.", Abby added. She was so excited and proud of her Mum. Over the last couple of days they had spent lots of time creating playlists together that would hopefully be motivating and made Abby feel like she was helping out.

Zara giggled from her pushchair as her uncle bent down to give her a high five.

"We're going to be a great team aren't we?" Stephen was slightly nervous about taking Zara around London on his own but was reassured that she seemed to be on her best behaviour so far.

"Yeah!"

"Where are Davina and Elizabeth, they said they'd meet us here?", Amelia looked around the station, her jaw dropping as she saw the the vision in front of her. "Oh my goodness."

"Ha!", Abby immediately grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. "This is epic."

Walking towards them were the two witches in question. Elizabeth was dressed as normal in a flowing bohemian style dress with her auburn hair hanging loose.

Davina on the other hand, well normal wasn't a word that applied to her at the best of times but especially not now. She was still dressed in her standard black lace dress but had incorporated some rather interesting additions in the form of luminous pink leg warmers and a matching sweatband, lime green trainers and the most outstanding piece of all, a shiny silver bomber jacket.

"Don't say a word, just be thankful I talked her out of the leotard she wanted to wear.", Elizabeth warned through gritted teeth.

Davina didn't give a hoot and beamed at the strangers who were giving her odd looks as they walked past. "I'm here to support my friends and I wanted to dress for the occasion. And these shoes are so comfortable, I think I'll wear them all the time."

Constance's jaw dropped again as she thought of Davina parading around the school wearing those monstrosities but decided that was a discussion for another day. "Yes, well we'd better get moving. We'll meet at the Horse Guards Road when the race is over." She bent down to kiss the two younger girls. "Be good, have fun. I love you. Do you have your banners?"

The three girls had been very busy secretly creating banners to show their support. Abby had helped her sisters personalise theirs and they hoped they would boost their mother and their friend along the way.

"Yes Mama." Ava answered.

"See you later." Abby waved at everyone before walking with her Mama to head to their spectator point. "How do you think Mum is feeling?"

Constance smiled as she guided Abby out of Victoria Station. "Nervous, excited and knowing her, a little impatient to get started."

She was right. Imogen felt like she had been waiting around forever. She and Maud were both starting from the same point, they had handed in their kit bags, warmed up and were waiting near the top of the pen area.

"I just want to get started.", she whispered. "All these people are making me so nervous, I swear I need to pee again."

"Me too. I can't believe how many people are here and this is only one starting point."

Imogen nodded as she shifted from one foot to the other. "We just need to block them out."

Then suddenly things started to happen, the klaxon went and people began moving. "This is it, good luck."

With the crowds it took a while for the two women to start running and find their pace. Experience meant that Imogen knew not to push it too much now, instead she focused on her breathing and allowed herself to soak up the atmosphere. The first few miles were always great, there was the adrenaline and the buzz you were receiving from the crowds that made you feel invincible. As she got to mile six she felt that she was running a good pace and turned up her music slightly, smiling as she heard the unmistakable opening of "Edge of Seventeen" coming through her headphones.

As if that wasn't motivation enough, as she got to mile eight she saw her first lot of supporters cheering her on.

"Mummy! Look there's my Mummy." Ava was on her Granddad's shoulders holding up her banner with Granny's help. Unsurprisingly the banner was pink and sparkly and read, "I love you Mummy" on one half and "Yay Maud" on the other

Imogen felt her heart soar and her pace pick up as she waved at her family. She could do this.

"Did she see me?" Ava asked anxiously.

"She did Princess, I promise. Look there's Maud."

Maud also saw them and waved happily, delighted to see her name on the banner too.

Amelia helped Ava down from Tom's shoulders and hugged her close. "You're a great cheerleader. I'll bet you're hungry so why don't we go for something to eat before going to the meeting point?"

Ava rubbed her tummy, breakfast had been a long time ago and she was very hungry. "Yes please." Besides as much as she loved her sisters, eating out alone with Granny and Granddad always made her feel special.

As they got to mile twelve Maud had caught up with Imogen who was distracted by something, or rather someone, sparkly jumping up and down on the spectator line.

"Look." She gestured at Maud who immediately started laughing when she saw her former chanting teacher.

"Some things will never change.", she shouted as she waved at the two witches.

"I told you they'd see us.", Davina said smugly.

"Of course they did, you could be seen from the moon in that get up." Elizabeth sighed as Davina was approached by someone else who wanted to take a picture, her partner was loving the attention as usual.

Coming up to mile sixteen Imogen still felt confident. The crowds of both runners and spectators had thinned out quite a bit so she had moved over to the left where she was hoping for a glimpse of her next cheerleaders.

"Look, there she is."

Zara looked at where her uncle was pointing, squealing as she saw who was coming towards them. "Mummy, Mummy." she shouted loudly, waving her banner that said,"Run, Run, Run." in big green letters alongside multicoloured hand prints.

Imogen waved and blew a kiss at them both before carrying on. _"I'm well over halfway now, only…"_ she shook her head to stop the thought. Counting the miles left was the worst thing she could do now. Instead she concentrated on her music again, it was time for a choice from Abby and she went into mile seventeen with the sound of The Police and the very appropriate song 'Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" ringing in her ears.

"How cool was that?", Stephen grinned at his niece as he strapped her back into the buggy. The awed, lovestruck expression on her face was adorable.

"Mummy runs fast."

"She sure does, I bet you'll run like her one day. Are you ready to get the bus back?"

"Bus?", Zara had never been on a bus before but she had seen them in her books.

"Yes a bus and you've been very good so let's get some sweets to eat on the way."

A bus _and_ sweets? This was a great day to be Zara Drill.

Meanwhile, coming up to mile eighteen Maud kept a sharp eye out for her parents and someone very special who had gone along with them. She knew she was blushing as she waved but figured it didn't matter, her face was red enough at this point.

All through the race Imogen had kept positive. Running was great, it cleared her head, it felt good, she loved it. Except now. Now she hated it. Coming up to the twentieth mile her legs felt like lead and she was regretting ever signing up for this.

 _"_ _I could be at home, eating a nice dinner, maybe drinking a glass of wine but no, I had to show how great I am by running the bloody marathon."_ She found herself getting frustrated by the people around her but most of all by herself, all that training and she could feel herself beginning to flag. Was it even worth it?

"Can you see her?" Abby was right near next to the barrier on Poplar High Street but due to her small size was relying on her much taller Mama to keep a look out.

For both there was no question that this is where they should watch, knowing that for many runners this was where they "hit the wall". They just hoped that Imogen would see them and know how much they believed in her. And of course the same with Maud.

Constance peered into the distance. "No. oh wait, I think that's her coming and Maud is just behind. Hold on."

Abby felt a strange tingling sensation as her feet started to float off the ground. Times like this made her very grateful that her mother was a witch because it meant she got a proper view of what was happening. Luckily nobody near them seemed to notice as she rose the extra few inches needed to to take some pictures while her Mama held the banner.

"Is that… Oh." , Imogen's mood completely changed as she saw her wife and eldest daughter cheering her on. The banner that depicted both herself and Maud told her exactly what she needed to hear at that point, "You can do it. We believe in you."

There wasn't much time but as she ran past she caught Constance's eye for just a second and the love she saw aimed at her was the boost she needed.

From where they were standing Abby and Constance could see the smile that was spreading across Imogen's face and her pace pick up slightly and Abby took the chance to take some pictures and video clips. Likewise Maud smiled and waved as she too kept on running into the final stretch.

 _"_ _I can do this, I want them to be proud of me."_ Imogen kept repeating the mantra as she found herself passing the runners in front of her. Her music was pumping and cheesy eighties tunes took her into the last five miles, then four, three, two. At the final mile she took out her headphones, wanting to take in as much of the atmosphere as she could. The finish was in sight and she tapped into her final energy reserves to sprint over the line as fast as possible.

 _"_ _I did it, I did it."_ She quickly checked her running watch, her heart leaping she saw the time.

"Whew." Maud had been slightly behind Imogen but she didn't mind that in the slightest. They hugged excitedly, both elated to have finished.

"Now, the long walk to the meeting point." Even the thought of that wasn't bothering Imogen now, she just couldn't wait to see her family.

At this stage everyone was gathering at the assigned alphabetical spot.

"This is definitely the "D" section." Tom told them. "And she's finished, I've been tracking her on my phone. Here come Stephen and Zara."

Zara hugged her Mama as she was lifted out of her pushchair. "Big bus! It was fun."

Constance smiled, "Were you on a bus? How lovely." Then she subtly cast the same cleansing spell she had used on herself and Abby. Public transport _was_ convenient but the problem was, you never knew who else was using it.

"How long do you think we'll be waiting?" All Abby wanted was to see her Mum.

"Maybe another half an hour or so." Tom told her. "She'll have to collect her bag and medal and walk up. It won't be too long."

His prediction was spot on. A little under an hour after she had finished Imogen was walking towards her family looking tired and sweaty but with a massive smile on her face and proudly waving her medal.

"Mum!" Abby spotted her first and took off like a shot towards her.

"Hi honey, mind, I'm sticky and disgusting."

"I don't care, you did so well."

By this time Ava and Zara were jumping up and down next to them and Imogen gingerly crouched down to hug them and answer their questions.

"Yes I saw you and it helped me so much. I loved the banners, thank you. Yes Maud saw them too and was very happy."

With a slight grimace she stood up again to immediately be enveloped in an embrace by her extremely proud wife.

"You were magnificent."

Imogen grinned. "Thanks Sweetheart." She turned to the rest of the family to tell them her news. "I did it in fifteen minutes less than my last marathon as well."

"That's brilliant pumpkin, all your hard work paid off." Tom gave his daughter a kiss. "I'd say you're dying to get home and have a bath and something proper to eat."

She nodded, "Yeah but I can't get on the train like this." She raised an eyebrow at her a certain witch, "Any chance?"

"Pictures first.", Abby wanted to make sure they had lots of photos to look back on in the future.

One the photo session was over, Constance took Imogen by the hand and lead her to the quietest place she could find, it wasn't easy but eventually she found somewhere. Once there, a softly whispered spell meant that Imogen was clean and dressed in her comfortable tracksuit in seconds.

"That feels so good. I still can't wait for a bath later though.' Imogen leaned up for a kiss, no longer conscious of B.O.

"I'll run one as soon as we get in. Here, take this now." Constance handed over a small vial. "That should stop any aches and cramps, you can have some more later."

"Thanks, it worked wonders the last time, I barely felt anything."

Before they walked back to their family and friends Constance asked a question, "Are you sure you're okay to get the train? I have my broomstick so if you'd rather we can fly back."

Imogen was tempted but then she saw the faces of her their girls who still looked so excited by her achievement. She knew they'd want to talk about their day and hers on the journey home. "I'll be fine besides our seats are booked so we can all sit together and chat while I cuddle the kids. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Constance thought for a second. London wasn't her favourite place, there were too many people and she always felt she needed to be extra ready with her magic in case something happened. However today she had put all that aside to enjoy wife's big achievement and the pride and excitement they all felt.

"You know something, I did. We had a lovely train journey this morning, the girls were so excited by everything. Then Abby and I got to spend time alone together which is always nice. And of course we got to see you run which was wonderful."

"I'm glad. I'm also glad it's over. And let me tell you now, I'm going to eat whatever I want today and tomorrow and I'm going to enjoy every mouthful. And I am having several glasses of wine." She paused and gave a secret smile. "While I can."

Constance knew exactly what she was referring to. "And I will be joining you."

"But who's going to drive back this evening?" Imogen asked.

"Nobody. You've already rearranged your classes for tomorrow and I have done the same. Tom and Amelia will drive the girls back in the morning, they'll drop Abby to school and Ava to nursery then they'll take Zara as usual. Meanwhile, you and I will be spending the morning together, preferably in bed. Then I thought we could go for lunch before driving back. What do you think?"

Imogen smirked, "You seem very sure I won't be suffering from any aches or pains?"

Constance reached for her hand. "I believe I have perfected a potion to ensure that doesn't happen. But if you are sore I have also created a special oil and will happily massage that in if necessary."

Both were smiling as they met their family again. Maud was also there having used her own magic to freshen up.

"Maud, I meant to ask if you'd like to come to dinner tonight?", Constance offered.

Imogen smirked while Maud blushed. "Someone has plans tonight, don't you Maud?"

"With?" Abby made a strange gesture to indicate what she was talking about.

Constance was highly confused. "What?"

"Thanks Constance but I, well my boyfriend is taking me out tonight."

"Ah, I see."

Imogen stepped in. "We're around next weekend, why don't you come for dinner on Saturday instead?"

Maud lived in the same area and was a regular visitor to the Drill's house. She left promising that she would be there the following weekend before leaving to join her boyfriend Andrew. It was a pretty new relationship but things seemed to be going well so far and she was very happy.

"Text me.", Abby called after her, she couldn't wait to find out all the details.

"We'd better go," Stephen was keeping an eye on the time knowing there would be crowds all along the way to Victoria.

Luckily they made it in time for their train which was only slightly delayed. Then, just over two hours later after a very chatty journey home, they were pulling into their driveway.

"Did you lose any toenails?", Abby asked, causing Ava to look over in horror.

"Ewwwww."

Imogen laughed, "Sorry poppet but it happens. Not this time, though I cheated slightly. Mama made me something to stop it."

Ava nodded, "Good 'cause now you can paint your toenails pretty colours."

"I sure can." Imogen took advantage of the fact that Constance had gone ahead to open the front door. "And next time I do mine, if you're very good I'll do yours and your sisters' too." She knew Constance would roll her eyes but she used non-toxic polish and she and the three girls loved it.

"Yay."

Twenty minutes later Imogen was relaxing in a hot bath filled with herbal oils designed to compliment the potion she had already taken to heal her body. She was just topping up the warm water when the door opened.

"You deserve this.", Constance left a large glass of white wine on the ledge and tried not to stare too much.

Enjoying the fact she was being looked at, Imogen stretched before reaching for the glass . "Thank you." She took a sip, savouring the taste. It had been over three months since she'd had any alcohol and while many people said their first drink after a marathon tasted horrible, she disagreed, this was perfect. "God, this wine is so good. Please tell me we have several bottles."

"We do."

Constance was so tempted to get into the bath herself but knew she couldn't. She had people to cook for and although Tom and Amelia were helping she felt this was her responsibility. Jamie and Sarah were also coming, it was their first time bringing the twins out but they wanted to celebrate Imogen's success. Jamie had run several marathons with his best friend but obviously this year he was out of the running, literally. He had however text earlier to say that he had spotted her on TV and he was looking forward to seeing her.

Every seat at the dining table was taken that evening. Jamie and Sarah had arrived with the boys who had met Elizabeth and Davina for the first time, received plenty of cuddles from everyone and were now fast asleep in the sitting room.

"Errr, what's Davina wearing?", Jamie asked Constance as he helped her bring the food out. "I'm just glad the boys can't see too clearly yet."

"Don't ask but let me tell you, that awful jacket and those revolting shoes will be magically vanishing as soon as I'm back at the castle." She paused after taking a tray from the oven. "So, how do you feel after one week of parenthood?"

Jamie laughed, "Exhausted, overwhelmed and still not quite able to believe it. We can't stop staring at them and I don't think that will change anytime soon."

Constance smiled, "No, and you won't want it to. They're not babies for long, enjoy it all."

"We will."

Imogen beamed as she sat at a table filled with her favourite foods, Constance hadn't wanted to leave anything to chance.

"It all looks so good. What will I have?"

"A little of everything, that's what I'm doing." Abby started to fill her plate with risotto, salmon pasta and chicken with couscous, taking some roasted vegetables and flatbread on the side. She was also really looking forward to the chocolate gateau and lemon strudel that was waiting in the kitchen courtesy of her granny.

Everyone did something similar and once their plates were full Tom raised his glass in a toast to his daughter.

"Imogen, we all know how dedicated you've been over the past few months and today it paid off. We are all so proud of you and glad that we got to see you tick another goal off your list."

"Yay Mummy." Zara added as she waved her beaker of lemonade.

"Thanks everyone." Imogen grinned as she felt Constance's hand reach for hers under the table. "And just in case anyone was wondering, there was no magic involved in my training, I did it all myself." She fixed Jamie and Stephen with a pointed look.

"We know you did Im and you truly deserve that medal and you especially deserve that drink in your hand." Stephen clinked glasses with his sister.

"So do you, thank you for not losing our child in London."

At Constance's words everyone burst out laughing before starting to eat.

Despite the potions a mix of the busy day, a heavy meal and a couple of glasses of wine meant that by 10PM, Imogen could barely keep her eyes open. The girls were already in bed, Stephen had left with Jamie and Sarah and Elizabeth and Davina had gone back to the school to help Gabrielle.

"I think someone is ready to sleep." Amelia smiled as she finished cleaning the kitchen. She was correct.

"But I wanted to…" , Imogen whispered as Constance helped her get ready for bed.

"Shhh, that's why we're off tomorrow, now drink this potion and then we're both going to sleep."

As soon as the potion was gone Imogen dropped off, only waking at seven thirty when the girls came in to say goodbye.

"We'll see you this afternoon, have lovely days."

After hugs and kisses the three girls were gone leaving their mothers alone in the house.

"How are you feeling?" Constance asked as her wife came back from the bathroom.

"I feel." there was a pause as Imogen took off her nightdress. "Amazing. I also feel very lucky to be married to such a powerful witch who made sure that I'm not suffering any marathon related aches and pains."

"Is that the only reason you're lucky to be married to me?"

"Oh no.", Imogen straddled her before bending down for a kiss. "Let me remind you of the other reasons I feel so lucky."

Several hours later they were wrapped around each other, as close as possible. Both were feeling extremely relaxed and very grateful for the healing potions which helped make the things they had just done possible.

"Sarah was asking me if you would do the marathon next year.", Constance whispered as she stroked Imogen's hair.

"What did you say?"

"I said maybe not the London one but it depended on a few things."

Imogen smiled before going in for another kiss. "Well if things go to plan I may be rather busy this time next year. And as for any other marathons, I guess that depends on how I'm feeling but they won't be my priority"

Constance stole a few more kisses before softly asking a question she already knew the answer to,

Many people compared pregnancy to a marathon but in Imogen's experience running 26.2 miles was far, far easier than giving birth. But as proud she was of her achievement the day before she knew it paled in comparison to what they had both achieved when it came to their family.

Yes Sweetheart, I'm going to enjoy that wine over the next few weeks because after that I'm hoping that I won't be able to drink it for quite some time."

 ** _A/N 2. Coming up in the next couple of weeks, challenges ahead for two former pupils…_**


	4. Damnum Magicae: Fenella & Griselda Pt1

The sun was moving low in the evening sky when Griselda Blackwood burst out of the oppressive building where she had spent the last six hours. Moving quickly she found an empty bench and pulled her phone from her handbag. Then, with a shaking hand and tears rolling down her cheeks she brought up a familiar number and dialled.

"Zara Drill, you sit down on that seat and finish your dinner. You'll only be complaining that you're hungry later so stop dancing and start eating. Is that my phone? Where is it? Ah here."

Despite the teatime drama Imogen smiled as she saw the name on the screen, "Hey Gris. How's it going… wait, what? Sweetie, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying. Please Grissy, take a deep breath. I….."

As Griselda sobbed helplessly on the other end of the line Constance stood next to her wife. "Darling what is it?"

Imogen shook her head, "I don't know, something's happened to Fenny."

At that Abby, Ava and Zara looked up with worried expressions on their faces.

"Fenny's hurt?" Abby joined her mothers as Imogen handed the phone over.

"Griselda, it's Constance. Now breathe my dear, in and out, that's it. Are you alright? Is Fenella alright?"

From her spot on the bench Griselda was finally able to articulate the reason she called. "No, no she's not. We're at Griffin Hospital. Please come, we need you."

Five minutes later Constance had was speaking quickly to Imogen as they raced down the stairs.

"I know you want to come as well but I don't know what the issue is. Besides, the girls looked so upset I think one of us should stay with them."

Imogen knew she was right but she also wanted to help the two girls who from being former students, had become close friends. "Alright, just be careful flying and tell me what's happening as soon as you can. I love you."

"I love you too." Constance stopped for a kiss before grabbing her broomstick and running into the courtyard to take off.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the magical hospital but before she could enter the main doors a blonde figure came running towards her.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know who else to call." Grissy ran straight into her former teacher's arms, her body wracking with sobs as she did so.

"Of course I came. Please Griselda, tell me what's been happening? Where is Fenella?"

Grissy took a moment to catch her breath though she was still sobbing as she answered. "She's in there, her parents are with her but I needed to get out for a while. Oh, that makes me sound so bad but I don't think she's even noticed I'm gone."

"Shhh, you needed some space there's nothing wrong with that.", Constance could see reassurance was needed. "But tell me exactly what has happened, then we'll see how I can help you."

They sat on two empty chairs in reception and once she had been provided with a much needed glass of water, Griselda explained the situation.

"She's been feeling unwell for the past week or so, just achey and a lingering headache. We thought it was flu, I'd had a bit of a cold last week. Anyway yesterday it turned into a really bad migraine and she stayed in bed all day. This morning she got up, she said she was feeling better but then as I was making breakfast she collapsed and started to fit."

"My goodness.", Constance tightened her hold on the sobbing girl.

"It was so scary. I froze but then called the magical ambulance service. They talked me through what to do and were there in a couple of minutes, the fit had stopped by then. We came here and they took her in for tests while I called her parents. We were waiting for ages but eventually they came out and said that she was starting to wake up, they still needed to do more tests but we could stay with her while they did them.

"It was horrible, she was crying and groggy and so scared. I held her hand, told her it would be okay but she didn't want to listen to me. I couldn't say anything right."

Constance shook her head, "She was frightened and from what I remember from your school days, Fenella was never a good patient. You know she wanted you there. But what caused the fit, do they know?"

"Yes." Grissy's took another deep breath before answering. "A virus attacked her magical cortex, they said what it was called but I can't remember."

Trying not to let the shock show on her face Constance whispered, "Damnum Magicae?"

"Yes. Constance, they said… they said that it's immobilised her magic. She's lost her powers and they don't know if she'll get them back. You know more about magic than anyone else I know, even the doctors I'd say, is it true?"

"I'm no doctor but I have heard of this before. It's rare and nobody knows what causes it or how some people recover while others don't. Or even how some are affected while others are immune. But from what I know, yes Griselda, it is true."

They sat together for a few more minutes while Grissy tried to take in what had happened. The sight of her girlfriend convulsing on the floor seemed to be imprinted on her mind and every time she thought of the doctor's words she felt her heart break again. However as much as she wanted to wallow in her own thoughts she knew it was Fenny who was suffering most.

"I should go back, will you come with me?"

Constance nodded and followed Griselda's lead to where they found Mr. and Mrs Feverfew waiting outside the room.

"Miss Hardbroom, I'm glad Grissy called you. Did she tell you what's happened?", Emma Feverfew knew how close both girls were to this woman and her family.

Ignoring the fact that nobody had called her Miss Hardbroom outside school for several years now, Constance reached for Mrs Feverfew's hand. "She did, you must have had a terrible shock. How is she now?"

Fenny's father sighed, "Physically she's okay, tired of course but the worst is over from that aspect. In fact they've said she can probably go home tomorrow. As you can imagine it's hard for her to take all of this in. The doctors have been very good but right now it seems that she doesn't really want to listen to them."

Grissy knew what he meant. As soon as the doctors described what had happened Fenny seemed to shut down. A nurse had explained that although physically she would return to normal once the associated tiredness had passed, Fenny had suffered a major loss and as with all losses would have to go through a grieving process. He had suggested that counselling may help but only when Fenella was ready to start accepting what had happened. Clearly she wasn't there yet but she had plenty of support which would be a big help.

"Let's go in.", Grissy knocked on the door before opening it, immediately seeing her girlfriend staring up at the ceiling. "Hey boo, Constance has come to see you. Can we come in?"

"I guess.", Fenella murmured, still not moving her gaze from the tiles above her.

Constance entered the room and perched on the chair next to the bed. "Hello Fenella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired."

"Of course you are. Griselda and your parents have told me what happened, I don't know what to say except that I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please know that Imogen and I will do everything we can to help you through this."

"I know."

It was true, Grissy did know that what her friend and mentor was saying was correct but seeing Constance was reminding her of everything she had lost. This was the person who inspired her more than anyone else in the world, this was the witch she wanted to be. She had worked so hard through college, aced all her exams and her teaching practices, in fact both she and Grissy were set to do their final round of practice in Cackle's in just a few weeks. Well that was all gone now. What was she going to do with her life? What was she going to be? Everything she wanted and worked for seemed to have been snatched away from her and she really didn't know why.

The reluctant responses and tense atmosphere were impossible to miss so Constance reached for Fenny's hand. "You need to rest my dear so I'll go. I'm sure the doctors will give you something to help but if you need anything at all just call me." She smiled wryly, "I'll even answer that ridiculous phone Imogen makes me carry just for you." There was no response from the bed but she carried on. "You'll get through this, I promise you."

"Thank you for coming," Grissy went to stand up but was interrupted by Fenny.

"You should go too."

"What? No way, I'm staying."

"No, you go, Mum and Dad too. I'm tired and I just want to be by myself so please just leave me be for now okay?"

Griselda was torn, she wanted to stay but she knew what Fenny was like when she was upset, she tended to revert into her shell and needed to work her way out. "I don't like it but if that's what you want. There's a phone there so if you need me during the night ring me okay?"

"Okay." Fenny knew she wouldn't but it was easier to agree.

Constance stepped out to allow the couple say goodbye. After a couple of moments Grissy walked out, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Don't cry love, you know what she's like." Emma guessed correctly that her daughter had become distant, she had been the same as a child whenever something bad had happened. "Are you going to go back to the flat or do you want to come with us? We're going to stay for a while longer but you're welcome at our place."

Grissy shrugged, neither option seemed appealing. Did she go home to an empty flat or to her partner's childhood bedroom? Her own parents were away and right now she felt totally alone.

"Why don't you come with me?", Constance offered kindly. "I know Imogen would want you to and it might be the distraction you need this evening."

It seemed like the best option for now. "Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll see what to do next."

Emma and George agreed and confirmed their plans to meet the following morning before saying goodbye. On the way out Griselda realised something.

"I didn't bring my broomstick."

Constance laughed softly, "Well then I'll just have to give you a lift. Don't worry, I'm a very good flyer."

Grissy smiled slightly as she sat on the back of the broom, "I guess you are. Thanks for this."

"There's no need to thank me. Hmm, it's nine o'clock, I'm guessing the little ones will be in bed, at least I hope so, but Imogen and Abby will be so glad to see you and I'm sure you're hungry so let's go."

It was a strange sensation to be on a broomstick with someone other than her girlfriend but Grissy barely had time to think about that as the smooth flight was so short. In fact she felt like they had barely started and they were already beginning their descent towards Castle Overblow.

"Grissy, I'm so glad you're here. What happened? Where's Fenny?" As soon as they had entered the Drill's sitting room Abby was straight over, hugging her friend.

"Hey Abs." Griselda smiled weakly across to Imogen and Amelia, who as soon as she'd heard about the call had come over to wait for news.

"Let Griselda sit down dear. Do we have any lasagne left?"

Imogen was already up and after a quick hug started to plate up the meal she had kept back for her wife, luckily there was more than enough for two. "Here you go, have you eaten at all today?"

Thinking back to the abandoned breakfast Grissy shook her head. "No, I didn't even realise I was hungry. Thanks for this, it's really good."

Over the meal she explained again what had happened. Constance interjected where necessary and explained to Imogen and Abby what had happened from a magical perspective.

"The magical cortex, isn't that what the fever Ava had a few years ago targeted?"

"Yes.", Constance nodded at her wife. "She had Foster's Fever and you remember I told you that in adults the effect could be much worse? While that is true, generally adults will get over their illness. What has happened to Fenella is a different strain of the same virus. Physically the impact is less but as you've heard, magically it's a lot worse."

Amelia nodded, "It is, a distant cousin of mine suffered the same thing many years ago."

Grissy looked over, "Did she get her magic back?"

"No my dear and it took her some time to accept that. She likened it to someone perhaps losing a limb but like in many of those cases she learned to adapt. She had to live her life in a different way but she worked through her grief and is now a very successful person even without magic."

The words gave Grissy some hope although she doubted Fenny felt the same right now. Magic was a huge part of their lives, so many of their future plans were tied up in their powers. The fact that her partner would no longer have magic didn't matter one bit to her but she already knew there were going to be some tough times ahead.

"It's almost eleven." Imogen looked at Abby, "And you have school tomorrow honey. Grissy, would you like me to make up a room for you, not that I"m sending you to bed of course. We can talk some more if you'd like?"

By now Griselda had been going on adrenaline for hours and in all honesty she was exhausted. The problem was she didn't really want to be on her own. Luckily Abby had a solution.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to. If I'm sad I just like to know that someone is there."

"Thanks Abs, thank you all. I'm so lucky to have you and I definitely will want to talk more, just not now I kind of need to switch my brain off for a while if that makes sense?"

Everyone could completely understand and once Amelia had left Imogen had located some pyjamas and toiletries to give their guest.

"Here you go, everything you need should be there. Gris, I wish I had the perfect words for you but I don't. I know this is a blow but you're both strong and I know how much you love each other, that counts for a lot."

Grissy happily accepted Imogen's hug, "I know. I keep telling myself it could be worse, you hear of all these awful diseases you know? This won't kill her but I don't think she sees that."

"Maybe not now but she will. Even now I don't understand much about magic but I do know that from my perspective I'd love Constance regardless of whether she had powers, just like she loves me even though I have none."

"You're right and I think remembering that will help her. Thanks Im, I'd better have a shower before bed, I feel stinky."

"You do that. Goodnight and we're only downstairs if you need anything."

A long, hot shower was just what she needed and after magically drying her hair and dressing in the borrowed nightclothes Grissy padded into Abby's room. She assumed her friend was already asleep so was trying to be as quiet as possible as she got into bed.

"She'll be okay, you both will." Abby was in fact only half asleep and she whispered the words as she reached for Grissy's hand.

"Let's hope so."

To her surprise Griselda fell into a deep sleep almost straight away. She woke up just before seven when she heard Abby pottering around.

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet. Did you sleep?"

"That's okay and yeah, I did actually. I may as well get up." What had happened the day before had come flooding back but somehow things seemed slightly better this morning.

Abby grinned as she heard a loud laugh from downstairs. "That's Zara up. Come down for breakfast, that will distract you."

It was the usual breakfast mayhem downstairs. Zara was sat on the floor next to Morgana while Ava was chattering about the dream she had experienced the night before.

"I was flying, like Mama does but not on a broom, I had wings. And then… Grissy? Grissy's here."

"Hey Ava, hi Zara." As their older sister had done the night before, both girls came rushing over straight away.

"Mummy said Fenny's sick. Is she okay? Zara was sick last week but she's better now."

To illustrate her older sister's words Zara made a retching noise similar to the one she had made several times the week before.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure that was necessary, not when we're about to eat." Constance picked her youngest up and placed her on the booster seat. "Griselda, take your pick, we have toast, cereal and fruit, And tea and coffee of course.

Taking some toast and a banana as well as a much needed coffee Grissy sat and the table and allowed the chatter to take her focus away from her thoughts. Soon Abby was off to school, then it was time to dress Ava and Zara before Tom came to take them while their mothers went to work.

"Actually, Gris maybe you'd like to walk Ava to nursery? It's a lovely day and the air will do you good."

She had some time to kill before going back to the hospital so jumped at the chance as did Ava. They walked to the village hand in hand while the three year old talked about her friends and what they would be doing that day. Just before they arrived at the school she stopped and hugged Grissy.

"Fenny is your girlfriend and she's sick so you're both sad. I want you to be happy."

Knowing that this particular little girl was already a strong empath, Grissy tried to push past the sadness she was feeling while remembering what Constance and Imogen had previously said about their daughter. With Ava, honesty was the best way to go.

"We are sad Ava but we'll be okay, I promise you. We're very lucky to have friends like you, your sisters and your parents."

Happy with the response Ava said goodbye and skipped into the classroom to see her friends.

Still with some time to kill Grissy walked around the village. She waved at Mrs Cosy and the other people she recognised before walking along the path next to the river. On the way back to the castle there was a row of cottages which from the time they had become a couple both girls had always fantasised about living in one day.

"We still will." She resolved as she walked back to the castle to pick up her bag and say goodbye to everyone.

It was just before eleven when she arrived back to the hospital. She had borrowed a broomstick from Constance and gone quickly back to their flat to tidy up from the day before. As she walked through the door the memories came flooding back.

 _"_ _It's okay, she's okay."_ , she told herself before cleaning up. Before she left she phoned her and Fenella's tutor at Darkest Night and explained what had happened. He was tremendously sympathetic and supportive. Magical college worked differently then other institutes and both were finished all their written exams. They were now on leave intended for working on their magic before teaching practice. Grissy was still hoping to do hers which was scheduled for three weeks time but she wasn't sure if that could happen, or what would happen for Fenny.

"You know, she's not restricted to magical teaching from this course." their tutor had observed. "Yes, it's what most people do but there are many other avenues she can take. If she still wants to teach a conversion course will allow her to do that."

Griselda felt her spirits lift at the words. Fenny was highly intelligent and although potions was her forte, she was very much into the other subjects such as Maths that had been part of their course.

"Thank you, I'll tell her that and I'll let you know what my own plans are." Then with fresh determination she picked up her own broomstick and flew back to Griffin Hospital.

"Hey gorgeous." Fenny smiled broadly as she saw her girlfriend enter the room.

"Hello yourself, you look well. Did you sleep?" Grissy immediately crossed the room to give her love a kiss. She couldn't deny being surprised at the change from the night before but she was pleased that things seemed to have settled down.

"I did, they gave me something that knocked me out. Then this morning I had breakfast and went for a walk around. I spoke to a doctor as well and she gave me some advice. Yeah, this sucks but it could be worse, I don't have cancer or anything do I?"

"Well no thank goodness and I'm glad to see you so positive. What about the counselling they offered, did you talk about that."

"Yeah and I'll think about it but honestly Gris, I don't think I need it. I have you, my family our friends. I'll be fine. I just want to go home, get into bed and sleep for a week."

Grissy smiled but deep down she had a feeling that things weren't quite right. Yes, the positivity was great but she couldn't help thinking that Fenny was burying her problems. However she decided not to rock the boat, she'd see how the next few days went.

By lunchtime the doctors had completed some final checks and after providing some more information, released Fenella to go home. Rather than going straight away the couple went to a nearby restaurant with George and Emma where they discussed what was next.

"There's nothing to talk about, we have our flat and I'm going back there."

"But Fen…"

"No Mum, I know you're trying to help but this is my new normal now and I need to get used to it. I have things to sort out with school and plans to make and I want to get started. Honestly, I'm fine."

Emma and Griselda shared a discreet look over the table. Saying you were fine and that actually being the case were two very different things. Still, Fenella and had always been strong willed, it was pointless trying to change her mind.

"Will I fly us back?" Grissy asked as they left the restaurant a short time later.

"No, I need to get used to travelling different ways now don't I? We can get the bus. Actually I'd better put in for my driving test soon, it didn't seem that important before but I guess it is now."

In order to fly witches needed to possess a certain power linked to their magic. With her powers gone Fenella had also lost the ability to fly, something that had only struck Griselda at that moment.

"Okay, let's get the bus, there's one that goes from up there I think."

An hour later they were back in the flat. Fenny had immediately gone for a bath declaring she needed to remove the film of hospital scum from herself. She emerged an hour later dressed in her pyjamas.

"I'm going to lie down for an hour. Wake me for dinner."

"What would you like?", Grissy wanted to do everything she could to make her girl happy right now.

"I don't care really, don't bother cooking we'll just get a takeaway. Indian maybe?"

That night they ate their meal and watched some mindless reality TV. Fenny ate but she clearly wasn't herself. Normally when they watched television they sat close together or even lying on top of each other, there was always body contact of some sort. Yet tonight Grissy sat on the couch with Fenny in a chair. When they went to bed she tried not to be hurt by the very quick peck she received before Fenny turned her back to sleep facing away from her. Somehow she knew her offer to be the big spoon would be refused and so she lay awake, the sleep that had come so easily the night before completely alluding her on this night.

The following couple of days passed in much the same way. Fenny was pleasant enough but for Grissy it was like living with a flatmate, not a partner. A flatmate who only wanted to eat, sleep, play computer games and watch TV. Every suggestion of going for a walk or out somewhere was politely refused.

"I'm fine, you go if you like."

Griselda didn't feel like she could leave but she was currently feeling like a prisoner in her own home. "I'm just going down to the shops. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yeah, crisps and some more ice-cream thanks. I'll pay you back later."

"You don't have to pay me back, you're my girlfriend." Grissy decided not to mention that there had been a full tub of ice-cream and a large bag of crisps in the kitchen that morning.

"Mmm, yeah. See you later." Without looking up Fenny went back to her game.

On the way to the shops Grissy phoned Imogen. "She's not right, I mean I know it's early days but honestly she's not herself."

On the other end of the line Imogen sighed sympathetically. "I understand, it's all part of the grieving process but the last thing she needs is for this to spiral. Tell you what, if you think she's up to it why won't we visit tomorrow? It's Saturday, we have no plans and we'd like to see her."

Griselda readily agreed to the offer before setting a time and saying goodbye. When she got home she told Fenny about the visit.

"I guess so."

While it wasn't extreme enthusiasm it was enough for Grissy who kept herself busy that evening cleaning the flat and making up some things for lunch the following day.

It was just after twelve when the Drills arrived. Fenny was up and dressed for the first time in four days but brushed off any questions about her health.

"All good thanks, I'm just catching up on my rest. Hey girls, will we play a game?"

"Yeah!" Ava and Zara responded enthusiastically while their mothers tried not to let their worry show.

"Do you see what I mean?" Grissy asked as Constance and Imogen helped her make drinks in the tiny kitchen.

"Well, we've only seen a bit but from what you've said she does seem to be avoiding things." From the moment she had seen Fenella, Constance had known that Griselda had been right in her fears.

Imogen tried to inject some positivity. "Well the next thing…." Her words were interrupted by a loud voice from the sitting room.

"NO, I said no, didn't you hear me you silly little girl? Are you deaf?"

By the time they made it back to the sitting room, Abby had taken a shaken Ava into her arms while Zara was clutching onto her oldest sister's leg with a stunned look on her face.

"What on earth happened?", Imogen asked as she took in the scene.

"Fenny asked what they wanted to play and Ava said Witches tea party, that was all." Abby glared across the room, "I know you're not well but the way you spoke to her was way out of line."

"I made Fenny sad, I'm sorry.", Ava burst into tears.

"Shh little one, shh you did nothing wrong." Constance bent down and picked her little girl up, trying to offer as much comfort as she could with her whispered words and soothing kisses.

"I think we'd better go.", Imogen was trying to quell her own anger as she picked up Zara, who had joined in with the sobbing. Nobody had ever shouted at one of their children like that before. Neither she nor Constance ever raised their voices at them and they surrounded their girls with people who could communicate in a similar way, at least they thought they had.

"Abby's right Fenny, you're not well and we all sympathise with that. We're your friends and we want to help you but you need to want to help yourself too. But let me tell you this right now, you will never, _ever_ raise your voice at one of our children again. Do you hear me?"

Regardless of if it had been Abby. Ava, Zara or each other, Imogen and Constance would have been equally furious. But the fact that it had been Ava, who had spent the whole morning talking about how she wanted to give Fenny snuggles so she felt better, meant they both felt utterly helpless as their little girl tried her best to take the in breaths she badly needed.

"I'm sorry." Griselda whispered.

Noticing that Fenella was yet to say anything Constance made one final remark before leaving the room. "You my dear have no reason to be sorry, your girlfriend does. Come on girls, we're going to go home and do something special there, won't that be nice?", she smiled at Ava who was still trembling in her arms as they walked out.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Abby gave one more dirty look before following her Mama. She was dying to get into the car and hold her sisters' hands until they felt a bit better.

Once they were gone Grissy turned to face her girlfriend. "Fen, how could you? You screamed at her, I've never heard you raise your voice like that before to anyone. Please, I know you're suffering right now but you can't act like that. I want to help you but I need you to talk to me, to explain how you're feeing and why you shouted at that sweet little girl like that?"

There was a moment of tense silence before Fenella finally spoke. "I shouted at her the way I want to shout at you."

"What?"

"I want to shout at you, at Constance, at my mother, at Amelia, everyone who is still a witch. You all have your powers, I've lost mine and none of you know how that feels."

Griselda went over to hold her partner but was immediately shrugged off.

"No, please don't I can't stand having you near me." Fenny could see how her words were affecting the woman she truly loved despite everything else but still she carried on. "I'm sorry but you asked me to talk, that's what I'm doing. I love you so much but I hate that I'm the one who has lost my powers. Why me? I don't deserve this do I?"

"You don't, not at all but you can get through this. You have your whole life ahead of you and even without magic it's still going to be great."

Fenny scoffed. "Easy for you to say, you have your magic. And yeah, that's not your fault but I can't help how I feel about it either. Right now, I hate you for that, hate the fact that this has happened to me not you."

The words stung but Grissy kept trying. "I understand how you would feel like this but we'll get through this."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. Right now I just have too much to think about and I can't do that with you here. I need space Gris, I need to sort through all of this and I need to do it by myself."

"What do you mean? Please don't push me away." Yet again the tears were cascading down Griselda's cheeks.

They were still flowing a little while later where, with a bag at her side, she knocked on a familiar door. "I didn't know where else to go."

Constance fully opened the door of their house before opening up her arms again. "It's okay, we'll take care of you."

 ** _A/N Well as with so many of my stories this was meant to be a one shot but I got carried away, as a result this is going to be a three parter. In hindsight, I'm glad because I think it works better like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will follow along to see what's going to happen with Fenny and Grissy now that things have changed so drastically for them._**


	5. A Friend In Need: Fenny and Grissy Pt2

**A/N: Thanks for the reactions to last weeks update. It may have been a bit of a shock but I've had this idea in some form or another for about a year now so it's good to get it out there. Now, time to see what's been happening since Griselda turned up on the doorstep. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"You'd tell me if I was in the way wouldn't you?"

Imogen looked over from where she was preparing the salad for dinner, "I wouldn't because like we've already told you, you're not. You can stay with us for as long as you need to."

It was two weeks after she had walked out of their apartment and Griselda was still staying with the Drills. She had reached out to Fenella several times but her calls were ignored and the only texts she received back were one or two word responses. She had however kept in touch with Fenny's parents who were just as concerned.

"We've been calling over but she barely speaks. All she seems to be doing is eating and staring at some sort of screen. Quite frankly I had to force her to shower yesterday, I don't know what to do." Emma had called that morning to give the latest update.

Grissy was completely torn, part of her wanted to fly over, barge in and tell her girlfriend to sort herself out. But she was afraid that would do more harm than good. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she had a girlfriend anymore, the words from before she left were still whirling around in her mind and every time she thought of them the pain came back with full force. That was part of the reason she hadn't gone home, she was too afraid of what she may be facing.

It was clear that her companion's mind had wandered to a darker place so Imogen did her best to lighten the mood, "Gaby said she'll call up later, we're going to open some wine."

Over the past couple of weeks Gabrielle had really taken Grissy under her wing, inviting her to shadow and even help out with her spell classes. And of course Constance, Imogen and the children had been a wonderful support, always making her feel included as part of the family.

Speaking of the children, It had taken a couple of days of cuddles and sweet words from her mothers as well as hugs and games with her sisters but eventually Ava had let go of the hurt and surprise as best as someone her age could. There had also been something else that helped.

"Fenny didn't mean to shout at you, I know she's sorry.", Grissy told her one night after a bedtime story.

Ava thought for a moment, "That's what Mummy said. Fenny's my friend, I want her to be happy, not mad."

"I know lovely, that's what I want too and I know it will happen if we help her. I can tell you something though, being with you makes _me_ feel very good."

"Me too. Will you lie with me 'til I fall asleep?"

Grissy happily snuggled next to Ava which was how Imogen and Constance found them a short time later. Seeing Grissy looking so peaceful and knowing their daughter loved when she had someone to cuddle with at night, they covered them both with a larger blanket and let them sleep. It had worked wonders and the next day Ava was fully back to normal and both had slept through the night.

"Wine, isn't it a school night?" Griselda raised an eyebrow.

"Thursday, it hardly counts and we're not going to go mad, just a few glasses each. Anyway I only have one class tomorrow and we have a hangover potion."

Grissy readily agreed and a couple of hours later found herself sitting drinking wine and eating popcorn with her former teachers. It wasn't the first time and while it had been weird at first, now it was normal and just what she needed. The first bottle went down very easily and as Constance and Imogen went to open a second and get some more snacks, she found herself watching them.

"They're so happy aren't they?", Gaby observed casually.

"Yeah." Grissy watched her friends as they touched hands and exchanged brief kisses as well as a couple of meaningful looks. It was clear what those looks meant.

 _"_ _They're going to have sex tonight."_

The thought was in her mind before she could stop it but she knew those looks, had exchanged them with Fenny many times over the past couple of years. She missed that, having someone to hold and kiss, missed that feeling of having her girlfriend's body combined with hers.

"More wine dear?"

Constance's question drew her out of her thoughts.

"Please." Grissy swallowed a large gulp and tried to focus on the conversation that was going on around her. It was hard though, even after she went to bed that night she couldn't help thinking of what was probably happening in the room directly below hers. She felt like a creep even thinking about it but she knew it was because she was jealous, she wanted that closeness and couldn't have it. Eventually she forced herself to fall asleep and hoped that things would be better in the morning.

Friday was spent shadowing classes with both Constance and Gaby which passed the time. Then that afternoon it was time for the Drills to leave for their house again.

"You're welcome to come out with us.", Imogen had offered when they arrived. This was date night and although Grissy had offered to babysit for a second week in a row, neither she nor Constance wanted her to feel under duress. Besides if Granny and Granddad missed more than one week of babysitting they didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Thanks but I don't want to be a third wheel. I think I'll ring Maud. We might just go to the cinema or for a drink or something."

Maud Moonshine made sure she was free for the night. Since Fenny had lost her powers she had tried to keep in touch with both her friends, however only Grissy was responding. The two spoke several times a day and Maud offered as much support as she could. They picked a completely ridiculous film that was perfect for someone who wanted to forget their problems for a while.

"Well that was crap but it did the job. Pub?", Grissy asked as they walked out of the cinema.

Maud looked at the diner across the road. "How about burgers and milkshakes instead? We deserve a treat and it's my cheat day."

They ordered their food and sat at a booth.

"Have you heard anything?" Grissy was half afraid to ask.

"No, I'd tell you if I did. She'll come around Gris. You and Fenny, you're meant to be together, everyone knows it."

"Everyone except Fenny." Grissy stabbed her straw into her milkshake glass. "Let's talk about something else, tell me how things are going with Andrew, I need the distraction."

While Maud talked and they enjoyed their food, Constance and Imogen were finishing their own meal and discussing the Fenella situation.

"As angry as I was about what she did to Ava, I'm still worried about her. I hate the thought of her hurting all by herself l and I know whatever this is is killing Grissy. I feel like going to see her but I don't know if I should. What would I say?"

Constance sighed as she picked up another bit of the cake they were sharing. "I've been thinking the same thing Darling. It's gone on long enough for both of them. I'm happy for Griselda to stay with us for as long as she wants to but those two need each other and Fenella needs to start facing up to what's happened. I'm going to go and see her tomorrow, you're welcome to come too."

Imogen shook her head, "No, if you're going that's enough, If she's going to listen to anyone it will be you considering how much she looks up to you. But Sweetheart, if she kicks off then you walk out and leave her to fester in her own self pity okay?"

"I will.", Constance speared the last bite of cake with her fork.

"Hey, what if I wanted that?", Imogen exclaimed in mock-annoyance.

"I'm sorry Darling.", Constance smirked across the table. "I'll make it up you you later, maybe bring you a biscuit after….."

"After….?" The night before had been amazing and if the chance was there for a repeat performance there was only one thing left for Imogen to say. "Can we get the bill please?"

The following morning a very happy Imogen invited Griselda to go swimming with her and the children while Constance took the second car. She could have flown but she wanted the car journey to plan what she would say. By the time she pulled up outside the apartment complex she had a vague idea but still wasn't sure how it would be received.

"I didn't expect you."

"Really? Well, you should have known better." Constance fixed Fenella with a steely look. It was clear that the younger woman was still suffering. Her skin was spotty and pasty and she had gained some weight. "May I come in?"

Fenny sighed, "You'll only appear in my sitting room if I say no."

Constance entered the hallway and tried not to flinch at the ripe smell. The blinds were drawn and there were half empty wrappers and dirty plates everywhere.

"Oh Fenella, why are you doing this to yourself? This isn't you."

"It's the new me. The new non- magical Fenella. And correct me if I'm wrong but you're no longer my teacher are you? You don't get to come in here and inspect my home. So say what you want to say and leave me be."

"No, I'm not your teacher, however I am your friend and that means the world to me. I can't stand to see you like this, not when you don't have to be. Yes, you've lost something precious but don't you see, you _have_ so much more?"

Fenella bristled at the response, "Oh really? Are _you_ of all people really saying that to me? You love magic, you are the most magical person I know. How would you feel if you were me? How would you have felt if you lost your powers before you had a chance to really use them. Well?"

Constance took a deep breath before responding. "If I had lost my powers when I was twenty one I would have been absolutely devastated, I would have thought my life was over and quite frankly I may have acted on that thought. But Fenella, that was because back then magic _was_ all I had. I had no family, no friends, no support. You are so much luckier than I was, you have your parents, you have friends who love you and most importantly, you have a partner who adores you. I was over forty when I found my true reason for living and Imogen gave me many more reasons to live, she gave me our family. You found your reason when you were thirteen years old, don't throw it away because you will never stop regretting it."

The honest words and the kind way in which they were delivered did what nothing else had managed to do over the past few weeks, they caused Fenella to realise what she had been doing to herself. All the fight went out of her as she slid down the wall.

"What have I done? What am I going to do?"

Constance was there to catch her, "Nothing you have done is irreversible. Griselda still loves you, she wants to help you just as we do. Please let us."

"But Imogen was so mad with me. Oh Ava, I didn't mean to shout at her, I'm so sorry, you know how much I love her. Do they hate me?"

"I won't lie, we were both very angry but we can forgive you. So can Ava. Abby and Zara might take some work, you know how protective they are but they'll get there, especially if they see you trying to get better."

Fenny nodded, Abby was one of her closest friends despite the age gap and she knew there would some work to do to gain back the trust she had lost. "I do want to get better but I don't know where to start. What am I going to do about college and my career?"

"You've already started. As for what's next, please think again about speaking to the counsellor they'll be objective and able to help you create a plan for your future. With college, speak to your tutor. I know he made some suggestions to Griselda that may suit you. You can still be a teacher my dear and I know you'll be a good one no matter what you teach."

"But I wanted to teach potions, I wanted to be just like you." Fenny sobbed even harder as she made her confession.

"I know you did but you would have always been your own person. Don't give up on your dream of teaching. And you always wanted to write an obscure magic book, you and Griselda can still do that. Maybe your magic will come back, maybe it won't but your life is not over, it's just starting."

"But I've pushed so many people away."

"None of us have given up on you and you can't give up on yourself. Now, we have things to do. Will you be upset if I use magic to clean up?" Constance was relieved to receive a laugh in response.

"No, I'd rather that then clean this place by hand."

Five minutes later the flat was clean and fresh smelling. On a similar note Fenella was in the shower for the first time in a couple of days. While she washed Constance called Imogen regarding the next part of her plan.

"My jeans feel a bit tight, I guess all that ice-cream caught up with me." Fenella didn't need the scales to tell her she'd gained weight, her clothes were doing that.

"A few weeks of healthy eating and exercise will get rid of that. Luckily I know someone who can help. Come on, we're going."

"Going where?"

Constance picked up her bag and car keys. "Going back to our house where you and Griselda will talk things through. Then if you're both okay which you will be, you will stay tonight and we will make some plans. And don't even think of saying no, you need to face this and there is no point in waiting."

Fenny knew she was right. "Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"You know it's Mrs Drill."

Traffic was heavy on the way back so it was a little over an hour later when they pulled into the driveway. By the other car parked in front of them it was clear that everyone was back from swimming and Fenella couldn't help feeling nervous. While she believed what Constance had told her she knew that her words and actions had hurt everyone who was at the other side of that door.

It took an encouraging look from her mentor but eventually she gathered herself, crossed the threshold and hoped that she could reverse what she had done.


	6. Off Centre: Fenny and Grissy Pt3

"Mama's home! Mama we….oh." Ava stopped short as she ran into the hallway and noticed who was with her mother.

"Hello Ava." Fenny whispered.

"Hi." Ava was relieved when her Mama crouched down and took her hands.

"Little one, Fenella has something to say to you. Please listen to her, you'll feel even better afterwards."

"I do. I want to say I'm sorry for being cruel and shouting at you. I never wanted to hurt you but I was scared and angry and I hate myself for it."

After a moment Ava walked across the hall. "I was scared when you shouted but I want to be your friend. Do you want to be mine?"

"Always." Fenny smiled at the girl in front of her. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Yes please, I love hugs."

While they were talking Imogen and Griselda had come out of the sitting room. Grissy was in shock at seeing Fenny and her emotions were all over the place, the overwhelming one being hope.

"Do I get one of those too?", she asked when Ava released her hold.

"If you'll have one from me. Oh Gris, I'm so sorry for what I said and what I've done. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I've come to ask for it. I need you so much right now."

Knowing that they needed time to talk Constance and Imogen gently guided Ava back into the sitting room. As soon as they had gone Grissy ran into her girlfriend's arms.

"You have me, you've always had me. I was so worried about you, I just want you to get better."

"Me too Gris. I feel like you're all being so forgiving and understanding, way more than I deserve but I'm so grateful. Not having my magic still hurts badly but not having you, that would be so much worse."

"Never going to happen and as for being understanding, me, Constance, Imogen we all know that wasn't you. We know the real you and we want her back. Let's go sit outside, it's nice out there and we can talk properly."

Over mugs of coffee they discussed their options.

"I'm going to call the counsellor first thing Monday. Will you come with me?"

"Try and stop me. What about college?"

Fenny sighed, "Yeah, I've got to face that too. I know I can do the conversion course, it will mean more studying but hopefully it will be worth it. I can't imagine being anything else except a teacher, it's all I ever wanted. I guess we won't be able to teach together though will we?"

"You never know, look at Constance and Imogen. I know we always wanted to teach at Cackle's but that was just a dream wasn't it? We'll find somewhere and if we don't and we have to work separately we'll have plenty to talk about every evening won't we?"

"We will gorgeous. We'll have our cottage and our wedding and our family. If you still want me that is?"

Grissy laughed, "Of course I do, you'll have to ask me properly though, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I will. Once everything has settled down I'll ask you, if you don't ask me. Just be patient with me, please?"

"Of course I will, you're worth the wait. Will we go in? You'd better face Abs and Zara, waiting won't make it easier."

Fenella sighed, "I know."

Unsurprisingly there was an awkward atmosphere in the living room as soon as they entered.

"Mean." Zara stated. She may have only been two but she had a very developed memory and already possessed the ability to hold a grudge. Her brown eyes flashed with anger and she reminded Fenella of nobody else but her Mama on the occasions a student had done something stupid in the school.

"Sweetpea, remember what we told you, Fenny wasn't well."

"Yeah well, there was no need to take it out on Ava. I hope you're sorry.", Abby glowered from the corner.

"I am so sorry, more than you will ever know. I'm lucky that your mothers have forgiven me for what I did but I'm especially lucky that Ava is my friend again. I hope you two will be but I understand if you can't. I hurt your sister and I know how much you care about her.

"Ava 'pecial an' nice." Zara took her middle sisters hand as she whispered shyly. "Love my Ava."

An emotional Ava beamed with delight at her sister's kind words. She knew Zara loved her, she could feel it, but this was perhaps the first time she had ever said the words with so much meaning.

Meanwhile Imogen knelt down next to her daughters. "You are all special and such good sisters, the three of you, and we love that you always want to protect each other. Please don't ever lose that. But sometimes when people are mad they say the wrong thing. I've done it, so has Mama but when they're really sorry like Fenny is we should forgive them. Can you do that?"

Although it happened far less since meeting Constance, Imogen knew that on occasions in the past she had suppressed things that later came flooding out, hurting others in the process.

"What do you say Z? I will if you will." Abby knew what her mother was really saying and she also knew that her words carried a lot of weight with her sisters.

"Hmm okay." Zara was keen to do whatever her big sister said. She fixed Fenny with another look from underneath her fringe, "No mean."

"No mean. I promise."

That night Fenny stayed over. She ate a healthy meal for the first time in few weeks and talked about things with Constance, Imogen and Abby as well as Griselda of course.

"I don't know, I could teach Maths or History. Maybe English, I'm not sure."

"Maths and English would suit you." Constance responded quickly. "You were always good at both subjects. History is good but I believe there are large number of teachers who are looking for work.

"Hmmm, well I'll see what my options are. Wow, its almost one, we've been talking for ages. I should let you go to bed. Thank you for everything and Imogen, if the offer still stands I'd love to go for a run with you in the morning, I've got to get these extra pounds off before they take up residence."

Imogen smiled. "It's not that much. I'll do you up an exercise plan and Grissy will make sure you're eating well, they'll soon drop off. Well you know where your room is. Goodnight."

Before going to the guest room on the top floor, Fenella took Abby aside. "I just want to make sure we're really okay?"

"We are, I know you're sorry Fen and I forgive you. But Ava and Zara are my sisters and what you did hurt and scared them both, besides that you really upset my mothers. I love you, I look up to you and I want you to be well, but nobody is more important to me than my family. And if you ever hurt them again your shins will be black and blue, okay?" Abby's blue eyes conveyed that this was no idle threat.

"And you'd be right. Thank you for giving me a chance to show you all how much your friendship means to me."

Abby gave her friend a big hug, "I'm glad we're friends again and that you and Grissy are sorting things out. You're like Mama and Mum, meant to be together. Anyway, I'd better go to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night Abs."

Meanwhile Imogen had a question for her wife. "I know you too well, you were very quick with that suggestion about English and Maths. You know English teachers find it hard to get jobs too. What are you doing?"

"It's just an idea, I need to think it through a bit more. Anyway, it's late and I'd like to go to bed, I need a cuddle."

"Oh so I'm the big spoon again am I?", Imogen reached out and pulled her love up from the couch with a grin.

"You seem to prefer it."

She was right. For Imogen, although she enjoyed the opposite from time to time, there was generally no better feeling than holding the woman she loved in her arms as they drifted off.

"Let the spooning commence." They were both smiling as they climbed the stairs, checking on Zara and Ava before snuggling together in bed.

The next day, true to her word Imogen put Fenny through her paces. While that was happening Griselda insisted on cooking lunch for the family.

"Are you going back to your flat?" Abby asked as she picked at the carrots.

"Yes, we've only got a few months left on our lease but for now it's our home. Though I guess I'll be commuting to the Castle when I come and do my practice."

"Fenella could come with you, if she's up to it that is." Constance offered from where she was doing some paperwork at the table.

"It might be too soon but we'll see."

It was almost five when dinner was over and everything had been cleaned up. The family were getting ready to go back to the castle and Grissy was flying herself and Fenny home.

"Are you sure?," she asked before they left

"Yeah, its faster and cheaper. I need to accept the fact that you still have your powers and if that means taking advantage of them at times, well I'm okay with that."

Feeling so relived that the old jokey Fenny seemed to be making an appearance, Grissy started to say goodbye. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, for us."

Imogen shook her head, "That's what we're here for. I know everything will be fine but if either of you need anything you call us."

"We will.", they promised.

"And if we don't see you beforehand we'll see you at the school in a couple of weeks."

Grissy nodded, despite everything she was looking forward to this practice. It took a few more minutes to say goodbye but soon she was flying them through the air back to the flat that had been their home for the past eighteen months.

Monday was an exceptionally busy day. Fenny called the counsellor and to her relief was offered an appointment that morning. True to her word Grissy went with her and waited as she poured her heart out to the older woman who sat opposite them.

"Although this is a very unique experience Fenella, what you are feeing is completely normal when you suffer a loss. You will have bad days but you will also have good. The good will soon outweigh the bad. For now you need to look after yourself. I'm going to give you a few exercises for your mind and set up a weekly appointment if you're okay with that."

Fenny was happy with the plan and feeling invigorated by her session she continued her work by contacting her tutor that evening.

"Well, how did it go?" Grissy asked when she entered the bedroom a short time later.

"Really well, there's a conversion course starting in a couple of weeks. It should take about two months for me to do because I've already done all the general teaching methodology. I think I'll go with Maths and English because they were my strongest marks outside potions. And he said that as long as I have a final assessment of my teaching done by the end of September, I can still graduate with you in October."

"That's brilliant. Then we can both start looking for jobs."

"We can." Fenny opened up her arms and indicated that Grissy should be in them. "I love you and I'm so thankful to have you in my life.", she gave her girlfriend a soft kiss.

"I love you too and I missed you so much. I'm glad we're here now." She giggled as a hand crept under her top. "What are you doing? Aren't you still recovering? I don't want to push you."

"This will help my recovery, I need to be close to you right now. Please Grissy."

Powerless to resist Griselda removed her jumper and smiled. "I'm all yours."

Some time later both were flushed, slightly sweaty and extremely happy.

"Was that on your exercise plan?" Grissy chuckled.

"It should have been., we definitely worked off some calories."

As they lay together Grissy brought up the subject of her teaching practice. "Do you want to come with me?"

Fenny thought about it for a moment, "You know something, I do. It might be tough but it will be nice to be around our friends and I'll be starting my course on your second week. It's actually closer to the castle so maybe you can drop me off?"

"You know I will. Well, we'd better get some sleep. Night boo, I love you."

"Love you too gorgeous. Sleep well."

The following weeks continued to be busy for both girls. For Grissy she was practicing her magic, preparing her lesson plans and deciding what to wear. Fenny kept busy by reading up on teaching ideas for mainstream subjects. It wasn't all plain sailing of course. At times she was overwhelmed by her loss but she was opening up to Grissy and her family. And to Constance and Imogen who were making sure to check in on a regular basis.

Soon it was time for Grissy's first week of teaching practice. While she worked Fenny kept herself busy wandering around the school where she had spent four years of her life. She explored the library and the grounds and thought about how peaceful she felt. In addition she spent plenty of time with the Drill girls who had accepted her fully back into the fold. There was great excitement in their home as Abby's cat Pixie had recently given birth to three beautiful kittens and seeing the little girls enthralled by the new additions made Fenella feel better than she thought possible.

Of course she also kept up her therapy sessions and found great release in being able to share her thoughts with her counsellor Fran.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Fran asked during one session.

Fenny thought of the conversion course that was starting the next day. "A bit nervous to be going without Grissy but I'm kind of excited as well. I love learning and even though more study wasn't in my plan I'm sure I'll get a lot from this."

She wasn't wrong. The course was exactly what she needed. The topics they discussed were interesting and she left each day feeling like she had learned something important.

"So you think you'll enjoy a different type of teaching?", Constance asked as they ate dinner with the other teachers.

"Well, given the choice I'd be teaching potions but well, that's not on the cards. I can do something with this course, providing I can get a job of course."

Constance and Amelia shared a look over the the table. Maybe their plan would work after all? Imogen, who had been briefed on the basic idea, smiled into her glass. She had a feeling there would be a staff meeting the following morning.

She wasn't wrong. At ten o'clock the girls were sent off into study groups with Griselda supervising while the other teachers met in the staffroom. Amelia was also in attendance, although she was technically retired she still had a large say in the running of the school. And while she supported Constance's idea completely, she still needed to make sure the other staff members were happy.

"What do you think? Gabrielle this will possibly affect you more than anyone else and I don't want you to feel bombarded into this."

Gaby shook her head, "Not at all, in fact I'm thrilled. When will you make the offer?"

Constance smiled with relief. "No time like the present, Imogen will you get them please? I believe Fenella has joined Griselda in the library."

Sure enough Fenny was there, in fact she was helping some first years with an essay they were writing. "You carry on, I'll check in with you later", she smiled at the two girls before following Imogen towards the principal's office alongside Griselda.

"I'm having a flashback.", Grissy chucked.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Well not this time.", Imogen laughed as she opened the door.

Both girls were surprised to find not just Constance but Amelia also waiting for them. And despite Imogen's words they couldn't help but worry slightly.

"Please sit down.", Amelia smiled warmly. "You're probably wondering why we invited you here."

"Well, yes. Did I do something wrong in class?", Grissy asked Constance.

"Not at all dear, you've done wonderfully. And its not just me who thinks that, Gabrielle and your inspector have both said the same thing. No, this is about something else, although it is related."

"Yes.", Amelia took up the conversation. "We would like to offer you a job in September."

"Me?" Grissy nearly fell off the chair.

"Both of you.", Constance responded.

Fenella thought she had misheard, "What?"

From her spot sitting on the desk Imogen shook her head. "I wish I had a camera. Take it back a couple of steps Sweetheart."

Over some tea and biscuits Constance explained her plan. "As you know I am the principal now and with my family and of course more students, I can't commit to as much teaching. Gabrielle has been teaching Spells but really Potions is her area. She is going to take most of my classes, although at the request of the governors i will keep the fourth years for now. This leaves a position for a Spells teacher which we would like to offer you as well as sharing Magical Theory with Gabrielle.

"In addition we have been thinking of adding proper Maths and English classes for quite some time. We have teachers who come in and do these classes on a part-time basis but the students deserve more. Again, the board agree and we have received the extra funding. Fenella, you need to pass your course and your September inspection so we cannot officially offer you the job or pay you until that is done. But when you're ready and if you want it, it is yours."

"Can I do my practice here?" Fenny asked.

"Yes, you will need to be supervised, the department's rules not ours but that won't be an issue. Elizabeth will be your maths mentor and Imogen will help with English. Also, I'd like you both to have curricula for each year designed by mid August, is that possible?"

Fenny was already doing that as part of her course so this wasn't an issue in the slightest. "I definitely can."

"Me too", Grissy added

"So does this mean you'll accept our offer, pending the conditions discussed of course?", Amelia asked, knowing the answer already.

The couple looked at each other before replying in unison. "Yes."

"Marvellous. Now you'll be expected to live here during term time. With you on the staff everyone should only be doing one weekend every four weeks. Evenings and weekends that you are not on duty are your own and you don't need to stay here. Does that suit?"

"That suits perfectly.", Grissy was too overjoyed to take it all in so Fenella responded.

"I'll help decorate your rooms if you like?" Imogen offered.

"Err rooms?" Griselda didn't know quite what to say to that.

"Yes, sitting room and bedroom, like we have. All the staff have it now."

"Oh. Yes please, you're so good at decorating. We'll have to start picking up a few bits."

"You will." Amelia stood up and hugged both girls. "You were excellent pupils despite a few hairy moments. I know you're going to be just as good teachers. And Fenella, can I just say that we're all very proud of you. It's early days but you've shown how strong you are. You're a brave young woman and you deserve to be happy."

"I will be. I already am."

There were a few more details to iron out but eventually Fenny and Grissy left the office and were free to talk about what had just happened.

"Will we go for a walk?", Grissy badly needed some air.

"So, it may not have happened the way we wanted it but we got our wish." Fenny reached for her partner's hand as they walked through the woods.

"We did. And I can't lie, I'm so relieved we have jobs to go into. I was getting worried about finding something. And somewhere to live."

Fenny agreed, "Well, that's not a problem now. We have the flat up until August and I'm sure can move here then. If not we'll go to one of our parents. Or better still, on holiday. I'll miss having our own place but I have a good feeling about this."

"Me too but we'll still have our own space and we'll have our friends really close by. And you know Constance and Imogen's rooms are bigger than our flat so we'll have more space and no rent to pay. Think of the money we'll save."

By now they were coming into the village and passing a familiar row of cottages which gave Fenny a thought.

"We can save up enough for a deposit and when one of these comes on the market we can buy it. I know we can't live there full time but it will be ours."

"Somewhere to bring our babies.", Grissy whispered.

"Exactly."

Not caring if there was anyone around they shared a kiss. Even though only one of them had magic, babies were still possible. Constance and Imogen had proven that.

"Is it true?" Abby asked as soon as they arrived back.

"Do you want it to be?", Fenny asked softly

"Of course. I get to have two of my best friends here, this is the greatest news ever. We're going to have so much fun."

"You know they'll be here to work honey." Imogen pointed out.

"Yeah, well so is Davina, wait bad example but you know what I mean. I'm just really happy and I'm so glad you're getting better Fenny. You know I kind of understand, sometimes I wish I had magic like Mama does and Ava and Zara will but then I think that its good that I don't, that I'm different like Mum. We're still a family but we have different skills and talents and we encourage each other with them. And it doesn't mean I can't be interested in magical customs or natural remedies."

"Well said dear." Constance smiled at their eldest girl. Abby was wise beyond her years and they all benefited so much from having her in their lives, they wouldn't change their feisty daughter for anything in the world.

The words rang true for Fenny and Grissy. Things had changed in a way that neither had expected and although they couldn't say that what had happened to Fenella had been for the better, they could see that perhaps it had been for a reason. Regardless right now, although it was slightly off centre, it seemed that everything they wanted was back within their reach, the same but different.

"You're right Abs. I may not have powers anymore but I'm still a witch, I forgot that for a while. I can still live by magical principles and I'll always be surrounded by magic. I'll just be a bit different and that doesn't have to be a bad thing does it?"

Grissy was bursting with pride at the declaration as was everyone else in the room. "Not at all and no matter what might happen one thing will never change. We'll always be together."

"Yes", Fenella responded softly. "And that's real magic."

 **A/N: So, perhaps not what some of you expected but I hope you still enjoyed this and understand why there was no magical cure for Fenny. Thank you for reading and reviewing and as for Fenny and Grissy as teachers in the future, let me know if you have any ideas for what you may like to see as they transition from students to teachers!**

 **Oh, and coming up next (** **probably the week after next), Stephen & Gabrielle. **


	7. An Impossible Friendship: Stephen & Gaby

"Mmmm, morning.", Stephen rolled over and kissed his companion.

"Morning yourself.", Gabrielle responded with a grin. "Your hair looks hilarious by the way."

"Mine does? You should see your own."

They both laughed, their bedheads had been a running joke over the past couple of years.

"Well that's the problem with short hair isn't it? Anyway, I'd better get up and get sorted. Is it okay if I use the shower?"

"Of course.", Stephen responded although he really didn't want her to leave so soon. "But there's no rush is there? I'm going over to Immy and Constance's for Sunday dinner later, why don't you come with me? Maybe we can go see Fionn and Cillian after."

By now Gaby was sitting on the edge of the bed, glad that Stephen couldn't see her face. She wanted to stay but knew she couldn't.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd better not. I was in the middle of writing up the end of year exams when you called me last night and if I don't have them in tomorrow Constance will flip. Besides, we agreed that we weren't going to confuse people anymore."

"Can't have that can we?",Stephen muttered into the pillow as Gabrielle crossed the room to the en-suite.

"Hey", she called from the doorway. "Aren't you going to join me?"

It seemed pointless to say no to something he so badly wanted so he left the bed to enjoy what closeness he could get

Just over an hour later Gaby was putting her broomstick into her bag ready to set off from the clearing at the end of Stephen's road. She walked along the street with her head down and her mind filled with thoughts. Last night had been great but then again, it always was. Stephen had phoned her early the previous evening and invited her for a drink. One drink had turned into several and they had found themselves back at his place eating pizza once the pub closed. Then, as always seemed to happen on nights like this, they had ended up in bed.

The fact that they'd had sex wasn't an issue, not really. Both were currently single and this arrangement had suited them both over the past two or three years. Over that time they had both had other relationships but they had never lasted very long, Gabrielle's most recent one had finished the month before. But every time they found themselves free and at a loose end they seemed to come together. And right now although it pained her to admit it, that was no longer enough.

 _"_ _But what can I do about it? He seems happy with how things are, maybe I should be too?"_ With a deep sigh she steadied her broomstick before flying back to the castle.

Meanwhile Stephen was keeping himself busy doing some work around the house. Cleaning and organising drawers may have been boring but it kept him occupied until it was time to leave for lunch.

 _"_ _I wish she would have stayed."_ The same thought kept coming to him as he changed the sheets and tided the bedroom. Shaking his head he glanced at the clock, it was twelve, still a bit early for lunch but his sister wouldn't mind.

"Oh thank goodness.", Imogen sighed with relief when she opened the door.

"Is everything okay?",Stephen was immediately concerned.

"I need you to keep an eye on Zara if we have any chance of eating at a reasonable hour. I thought Constance would be back, she took Ava to collect Abby from Lily's ages ago and Dad and Amelia are stuck in traffic. I swear that child has been drinking coffee or something, she's completely wired."

Sure enough Zara came speeding out of the conservatory only to be blocked from leaving the front door by her even faster mother.

"Stevie!" The toddler struggled to say her uncle's first name but this worked perfectly and and all likelihood it was going to stick.

Stephen bent down and let her come into his hold. "How's my little buddy today?"

"Cool.", she kissed him on the cheek and grinned happily.

Constance and Imogen had often observed that outside of their immediate family unit the girls seemed to have strong bonds with very specific people. For Abby it was of course Jamie, For Ava it was Amelia and for Zara without question her Uncle Stephen was a massive influence on her.

"That's good I hear you've been causing trouble. Where are your sisters?"

Zara lifted her hands and shrugged. "Gone, Ava gone and Absy."

Imogen smiled at her daughter, "Not for long Sweetpea, Mama's gone to collect Abby from Lily's house and they'll be home soon. For now why don't you play with Stephen?"

"Yeah. Out side?"

Stephen swung his giggling niece over his shoulder and headed towards the back garden. "Come on, let's work up an appetite and let your Mummy finish what's she's doing."

"Thanks.", Imogen called after him.

"No need to thank me, that's what uncles are for right?"

When Ava and Abby arrived home they immediately ran out to join the kick-about that was happening in the garden while Constance watched from the patio door.

"He's very good with them isn't he?"

"Well yes.", Imogen responded. "In many ways he's a big kid himself. She paused for a moment. "I just wish he'd settle down, I know a relationship isn't the be all and end all of everything but I'd like to see him with someone."

"What about Gabrielle?", Constance had a reason for asking but she wasn't sure whether she should say it right now.

Her wife scoffed in return. "I think that's all stopped now, not that we're meant be aware of the arrangement they had. But really, who knows?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Tom and Amelia's arrival just in time for lunch and for both they thought the subjected had been dropped. Unfortunately Ava hadn't received that memo.

"Did you and Gaby have a sleepover last night?"

Stephen flushed bright red as he looked across the table. "What?"

Ava carried on. "When Mama and I went out this morning I saw her, did you see her too Mama I forgot to ask? She was walking down the street."

Constance mumbled something unintelligible and tried to change the subject. "Will we have some tea?"

"Yes please." Ava nodded. "So did you?"

Thanking his lucky stars that his father and Amelia were in the kitchen Stephen eventually answered, "We went out last night so she stayed in my house."

"Ahhh, that's nice." Ava seemed happy enough with the explanation and allowed herself to be distracted by her younger sister who was hiding under the table.

Stephen tried to act normally and not focus on the fact that his sister was staring at him. The situation with him and Gabrielle was complicated. Although they weren't really related there were so many family links and if he was honest, back when they had first started to hang out that was something that had dissuaded him from pursuing a proper relationship. A decision that he bitterly regretted now but it seemed too late.

"Can I have a word?" A few minutes later Imogen had followed her brother out to the the back garden where he had brought his tea.

"Sure."

"This is a bit awkward but well, I'm worried about you."

Stephen looked up. "Me, why?"

Imogen sat on the bench next to him. "Stephen, you're thirty five and you still act like a teenager sometimes. I thought you were going out with that girl Amy, then there was Karen, I don't even know what happened there but whatever. And then there's Gaby." She sighed, her brother was a good looking man and she knew that over the years he had used that to his advantage but surely that couldn't carry on forever?

"What are you trying to say Imogen?", Stephen's voice had turned steely as he focused his attention on the washing line.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I don't understand why you're still acting like this. It confuses me and it confuses the kids too, you know they all look up to you. You could easily settle down and…"

"And what?" Stephen stood up at glared at his sister. "And be like you? Married, perfect family? Well, that's just great for you isn't it but you're forgetting one thing, I'm not you."

"Ste.." Imogen was immediately cut off.

"No, you're so self righteous. How dare you imply that I'm a bad influence on the kids? You make it sound like I'm parading different women in front of them every week. They met Karen because she came to Dad's birthday party but that was it. Well, don't worry, I won't taint your perfect family anymore. I know where I'm not wanted. I'm going home."

Stephen didn't even allow her to respond, instead he got up and stalked around the side of the house so he could leave without saying goodbye to the rest of the family.

"What happened?" Constance had been doing the dishes and saw the exchange from the window.

"Ugh, he was completely unreasonable. I was trying to tell him that I was worried about him, that maybe it was time for him to grow up a bit when it came to relationships but he wouldn't even listen. You know what though, that's fine, leave him sleep around with every girl he sees, let him go home with anyone who shows him some interest. If that's the type of person he wants to be then that's just fine."

Constance bit her lip and looked away, "Well, I'm sure you'll make up soon. Tom and Amelia are gone for a walk and Abby is finishing her homework while the little ones nap I'll be inside."

"Yeah fine." Imogen was too busy stewing to notice her wife's strange response. Eventually after a few minutes alone she decided she needed a coffee.

"What's wrong with Mama?", Abby entered the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing honey, why?"

"Are you sure? She looked upset, I thought maybe you'd had a row?"

"No….wait, oh shi…" Imogen instantly knew what the problem was and raced upstairs to undo the damage. She checked their bedroom first and not finding Constance there went with her second hunch.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart." She found her love in Zara's bedroom watching their two little girls sleep from the rocking chair.

Constance said nothing as Imogen walked towards her. It was only when a hand reached to stroke her hair that she answered in a whisper

"Maybe I'm overreacting but I couldn't help thinking of my own past when you talked about, well, sleeping around. You seemed so disgusted and I, well….."

Before she could say any more Imogen had joined her on the wide chair. "No, never ever disgusted, not by you baby, please don't think that. And not by Stephen either, I was just worried but it came across as judgemental. No wonder he was pissed off with me.

Feeling reassured by the words and knowing that Imogen truly did accept every part of her, including her past sexual experiences, Constance allowed herself to relax and wrapped Imogen in her arms.

"Well, it's not the first row you've ever had, you should talk to him though and the sooner the better."

"I know, I'll go over in a minute. I am sorry that what I said affected you, I love you so much and never want you to feel bad about yourself even for a second."

"It's forgotten about Darling." Constance tightened her hold and kissed Imogen's forehead softly. As she did so she shared an observation. "Maybe he's lonely, I know I was?"

"Maybe."

They stayed curled up together on the gently rocking chair for a few moments before Constance left out a small laugh. "We have an audience."

Imogen started to laugh herself as she saw Ava and Zara staring at them from between the posts on the toddler bed. "We sure do. Right you little love bugs, time to get up."

With the girls up it was almost time to head back to the castle. Tom and Amelia were ready to go so the children would go with them while Imogen and Constance would follow behind. Abby was relived that all seemed to be well with her mothers and hopped into the back of her Granddad's car, hoping to use the time to read her history book but knowing she'd get distracted by her sisters.

"I won't be long. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Constance shook her head, "No this is a brother-sister conversation. And there's no rush, your father and Amelia will give the children their tea. I'll wait here and do some prep for tomorrow so when we go home we have plenty of time."

"Time for what?" Imogen looked confused.

"Well, when the girls are in bed I thought that you and I could maybe spend a little time together. I think I deserve a very thorough massage don't you?"

"Oh you certainly do, plus a lot more which I'm happy to provide. I love you. I'll see you in a while."

Imogen walked the short distance towards her brother's house with mixed feelings. She was pleased that Constance had forgiven her rash words and was looking forward to the evening ahead. But equally she was dreading the conversation she had to have first.

"I've come to say sorry."

Stephen sighed as he saw who was standing on the doorstep. "Well part of me wants to say you should be but to be honest I overreacted as well. Do you want to come in?"

Imogen entered the house and immediately gave him a hug, "I am sorry, I was worried and now I realise I didn't articulate that the right way. Your life is your own and I am in no position to judge you."

"Why not? I'm judging myself. I wish I could say I was happy Immy, but I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, my family, I don't need to worry about money. But I've never had a proper relationships, always flings."

"Oh Stephen, you can meet someone, you will."

He shook his head. "I have met someone but she doesn't want me, not in the way I want her."

"Who?" Imogen couldn't quite follow what he was saying.

After a moment Stephen whispered his answer, "Gaby, I'm crazy about her but we've messed things up by having this whole 'friends with benefits" thing and no, I won't go into any details. It's not just physical though, in case that's what you're thinking. She's one of the nicest, funniest people I've ever met. I love spending time with her, even just as friends."

"But you can talk to her, tell her that things have changed for you. She might feel the same."

"I could but I'm not going to. It's too complicated, we're better off as friends. She'll meet someone else soon and I'll get over this."

Somehow Imogen wasn't too sure that was the case. She tried to convince Stephen to take a chance but her suggestions were falling on deaf ears.

"Thanks Immy, I know you're trying to help but well maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Thanks for coming over though, I'm glad we're friends again."

Knowing when to give up Imogen gave him a hug, "Of course we are, we have to be, Zara would freak out completely if she didn't see you at least twice a week. Speaking of Zara, I'd better go so we're back for bath time. Promise me you'll call if you need me."

"I'll be fine. You go on and tell the girls I said goodbye. I'll FaceTime them tomorrow evening to make up for running out earlier."

Imogen left feeling relived that they had made up but still worried about her brother. It seemed that happiness was just within his reach and she couldn't help wondering if there was anything she could do to help him grasp it.

The following morning Constance, who was in an exceptionally good mood after certain events from the night before, sat down at her desk to review the submitted exam papers. However as she read through Gabrielle's work she felt her happiness fade rapidly.

"You wanted to see me?", Gaby stood at the door of the principal's office with an unsure look on her face.

"Yes, sit down please.", Constance indicated the chair in front of her desk. "Gabrielle, I've read your exam papers and quite frankly I'm surprised. I've come to expect far better work from you."

"Oh? Well they can't be that bad can they?"

Putting on her best headmistress look Constance pushed the papers that were now littered with correction marks across the table. "You tell me? Are spelling mistakes, poor grammar and illogical questions 'that bad'"?

Gaby flushed as she read through the papers. They really were full of mistakes that she probably wouldn't have made in teaching college.

Constance continued, "You have been here for almost three years, we think of you as an established member of staff now. And with Griselda and Fenella joining the staff in September your responsibilities will increase, I was hoping you could mentor them but not if that's the standard of work you think is acceptable."

"It's not acceptable.", Gaby whispered.

"Well I'm glad we agree on that. Do you want to tell me how you came to hand that in?" Constance had a hunch but didn't want to make assumptions.

"I left it to the last minute, I rushed through it." There was no point in lying. "In fact I only finished at 4AM this morning which I know is my own fault but I was distracted by personal things. I'm sorry and if you give me another day I'll get them done properly."

Constance couldn't help feeling sympathetic, Gabrielle's work was always of a very high standard and for her to have produced this, well she must have been completely unfocused. "I will give you two days, rushing didn't do you much good the last time did it?" She was pleased to see a brief smile. "But Gabrielle, if there is something happening that is affecting your work, please know that you can talk to me or one of the other staff members. Amelia maybe? "

Gaby scoffed slightly at the thought of telling her Auntie Amelia about this. She was about to refuse the offer but as she did so she found that she couldn't, she wanted someone to talk to.

"It's nothing really, relationship things. Well, it's hardly a relationship but well, why are things so complicated?"

Guessing that her hunch was correct Constance decided to throw a name out. "Stephen?"

The fact that she knew wasn't a surprise to Gabrielle, this woman seemed to know everything. And denying it was pointless. "Yes, Stephen. We're friends, well quite frankly we're more than friends sometimes but we've never officially gone out."

"Do you want to? Go out with him that is?"

"Honestly, I do. He's so kind and funny and gorgeous and he could do so much better than me, I'm just a friend to him. Besides, we have all the family connections and it would just be strange for everyone."

Constance shook her head, "No we wouldn't feel like that and even if we did that shouldn't matter. If you want to be together then that is all that matters and I know for a fact everyone would be very supportive. And your Auntie Amelia would think all her Christmases had come at once. " She knew from what Imogen had told her that Stephen had similar feelings but knew it wasn't her place to say it.

"Ha." Gaby smiled, her aunt's matchmaking was hardly discreet. "Thanks for the advice but I think I know where I stand with him, I just need to get used to that. Anyway, I'd better get back to the fourth years. I'm sorry about the shoddy work and thank you for giving me an extension, you'll have it on Thursday morning.

Constance was only left on her own in the office for a couple of minutes when Imogen stuck her head in. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

As they drank their tea Constance filled her wife in on what had happened with Gabrielle.

"What a pair of idiots, they both want each other and neither of them will do anything about it. Should we say something to them?"

"I have a better idea Darling."

On Thursday morning Gabrielle was back in the office handing in her revised exam papers.

"Thank you, these are much better." Constance put the sheets back in order and looked at the nervous teacher standing across from her. "While you're here, I have a favour to ask you."

Meanwhile Stephen was receiving a phone call asking him for a similar favour.

"Yay, we're going out for tea." Ava loved when her family went out to eat together.

"We sure are poppet and you're going to love where we're going." Imogen made sure the girls were safely strapped into their seats before closing the door.

Abby was curious, normally they only ate out at the weekend or holidays. "How come we're going out?"

"No reason apart from that you deserve a treat. Mama won't be long and then we'll go. I'm starving."

Upstairs Constance was showing Gabrielle into the sitting room and hoping that the other person due wouldn't be too long. "Please take a seat."

Gaby looked around the extremely quiet room. "Where are the girls?"

"Ah you see." A knock on the door interrupted Constance's words. "Excuse me a moment. Ah Stephen, come in."

"Hey there, I.. Oh." Stephen knew as soon as he saw Gaby that they had been set up. He raised his eyebrow at his sister in law, "Babysitting?"

Constance didn't pay a bit of notice to his tone. "Strangely enough we don't need babysitters anymore. We are taking the children out for dinner and you two are going to stay here. There is food in the oven and wine in the fridge." She could feel the two sets of eyes boring into her as she gathered her coat and bag. "There is no need to look at me like that. You have been acting like fools. You need to talk but you're both too stubborn and scared to do that. Now's your chance. We'll be back later." And with that she disappeared.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as they both realised exactly why they were there.

"You don't have to stay.", Gaby whispered.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I just don't want you to feel forced into being here."

Stephen sat on the couch and took Gabrielle's hand in his. "You know that sister and sister in law of mine have totally stuck their noses in here but maybe that's not such a bad thing. Gaby, what do you think Constance meant when she said that we've been acting like fools?"

Gaby took a moment to reply,"I'm hoping she meant that maybe we've been avoiding the topic of something we both want?"

"I hope that's what she means too." Stephen took a deep breath, this was the moment and if he got knocked back then at least he tried. "You and me, this thing we've had going, well things have changed. For me anyway."

"Oh?" For a moment Gaby though she had been horribly wrong.

"Yes. I've fallen head over heels in love with you. I think about you all the time. When you were going out with that idiot Ben, well I had to stop myself from punching him. And you know I'm not violent, I was just so jealous."

Gaby's face burst into a big smile as she heard the words Stephen was saying. "Really? I feel the same about you, I have done for a while now. I kept telling myself that what we had was enough but it's not. I love you too."

Stephen had waited so long to hear those words that he shook his head in disbelief. "You do? You really do?"

"Of course. I let myself get bogged down in these stupid rules but now I realise that none of that matters. All that matters is that we love each other and we're finally admitting it."

"Yes but just in case, let me ask you this. Gabrielle Gribble, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"I feel like I'm back in school." Gaby laughed as she climbed into Stephen's lap. "But yes Stephen Drill I will be and for a very very long time I hope."

Forever sounded like a good idea to Stephen but he didn't want to push things too far too soon. Instead he kissed his now girlfriend's soft lips, breathed in her scent and felt like everything had just fallen into place.

"So, should we stay here or…"

Gaby laughed. "Maybe not, we don't want the kids seeing anything they shouldn't. Let's go back to my rooms."

A couple of hours later Constance and Imogen arrived back to find the bottle of wine and the chicken casserole they had left in the oven both gone. Meanwhile there was no sign of Stephen and Gabrielle.

"Do you think it went well?", Imogen asked nervously.

Constance smiled, "I have a feeling it did and I'm pretty sure we'll find out tomorrow."

"I hope so. Do you think Amelia felt like this when she pushed us together?"

"Hmmm, well we were a slightly different case but I think she probably did. I just hope that if this works out they'll be as happy as we are."

In many ways it was a typical Friday morning. Abby was getting ready for school and Tom and Amelia had come over to collect Zara and Ava. Everyone was finishing breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Stevie!", Zara abandoned her breakfast muffin to run to her uncle.

"Hey trouble. Morning everyone."

Tom looked surprised to see his son. "Did you just arrive? Is everything okay?"

Stephen and Gabrielle exchanged a look.

"Everything's fine Dad and no, I was here last night. Well, the thing is, we wanted to tell you that we, me and Gaby that is…. We're officially a couple."

Although it was no surprise to Constance and Imogen, who were feeling very smug, there no immediate reaction from anyone else.

"Duh.", Abby eventually broke the silence. "I mean you two may not have realised it but everyone knew you were in love."

"Exactly." Amelia added. "I'm just glad you have sorted yourselves out."

"It took you long enough." Tom backed up his wife and granddaughter.

The apparently not so new couple looked at each other in surprise.

"And here we were thinking we had big news." Gaby couldn't help laughing as she sat down next to Ava who also didn't look in the least bit surprised.

"Sorry, when you get engaged we'll act really surprised." Imogen didn't manage to duck in time to avoid the grape that was thrown at her head.

Meanwhile Abby was whispering something into a delighted Ava's ear.

"Care to share Abs?" Stephen was immediately sorry that he'd asked.

"Yeah, I just said that your children are going to have the cutest red hair ever."

Everyone laughed as both Stephen and Gabrielle's skin tone changed to match their similar hair colours. In reality neither found the thought unappealing, but in the future. Their relationship had progressed enough for now.

Gabrielle was still blushing slightly when she felt a small tug on her dress. "Do you want to sit on my lap Zara?"

The two year old nodded and once she was up gave Gaby a big hug, something she had never done voluntarily before and the young woman found herself slightly overwhelmed. "Thank you, that was very nice."

"S'ok. You and Stevie happy?"

Stephen moved his chair closer and ruffled Zara's hair, felling slightly envious as the silky blonde locks fell perfectly into place. "We are. Are you happy for us?"

"Duh." To her Mama's horror it was clear that yet another slang word had been picked up from a certain thirteen year old.

"I'd better go, can't miss the bus." Abby knew she was on thin ice. "Will we see you over the weekend?"

Stephen nodded, "How about Sunday lunch at my place this week? We'll do all the cooking."

"Oooh, so domesticated already." Teasing her brother was something that Imogen was never going to grow out of.

She wasn't getting too much of a reaction this time, instead Stephen just took Gaby's hand again and smiled. "I guess we should thank you two for your part in this, without your interference we mightn't have gotten here. And I have to say, being domesticated sounds pretty good to me."

"Me too." Gaby leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss.

The final words of course went to Zara who looked out from her spot in between the besotted couple and uttered a phase normally directed at her parents.

"Kissy, gah!"

 **A/N Thank you for reading and your reviews and messages so far I'm glad you liked and understood what I did with Fenny and I promise there will be more about the new Cackle's teachers in the future. As for this story, we have one more chapter to go …can anyone guess who it could be about?**

 **Oh, and based on some responses I had when I asked on Tumblr, my next story will be a Charades follow up which is already well under way but as always let me know if you have any thoughts of ideas for that or anything else. :)**


	8. The Unknown Solder: David Pt1

"That's everything at last.", Constance smiled down at the two little girls who were sat in the supermarket trolley.

"This was fun." Ava was thrilled that they'd gone on a little adventure. She turned to say something to Zara but as she did so, dropped the teddy she had been carrying. "Oh no, Tilly fell."

Before Constance could retrieve it someone beat her to it. "Thank you. Oh, I….. David?"

"Hello Constance."

There, standing in front of her was Abby's father. Since her thirteenth birthday in November there had been no contact beyond a Christmas card containing a large cheque. She and Imogen had both decided to let Abby do what she thought was right and according to their daughter, her father should make the next move, In one tearful late night conversation she had confessed to them that she was afraid to reach out in case she got rejected. Although Imogen had still been furious with David she couldn't stand the thought of Abby feeling like that so had text and pleaded with him to make contact. There had been no response which had only angered her further.

In the end they decided that they had done as much as possible to leave the lines of communication open. Jamie agreed, he had always supported David but felt that this time his indifference towards his daughter had gone too far. As a result he had stopped contacting his former friend, in fact he didn't even know of the arrival of Jamie and Sarah's twin boys a couple of months beforehand.

"This looks important", David blustered as he handed the teddy over

"Tilly's back. Thanks." Ava hugged her toy tightly and grinned.

There were many feelings going through Constance's mind as she saw David interact with her other children, but one was overriding all others. Shock. The last time she had seen him he had looked strong and healthy. His time in the army and his interest in exercise meant that he had always been in peak physical fitness, even as he moved towards his late fifties. Now she was looking at a man whose face was sunken in, his skin was sallow and what had once been muscle was just skin and bone. Clearly something was wrong.

Eventually she realised that the silence had been going on for too long and forced herself to speak again, "Yes, that is a favourite toy. Thank you again."

"No trouble. So this is Ava and…Zara isn't it?"

It would have been easy to give a sarcastic response. David had met Ava on a few occasions but had only seen Zara once before when she had been a baby. Still it wouldn't do to create a scene in front of the children.

"Yes that's correct. Girls say hello to David, he's…" She paused for a moment not sure how to continue. They had spoken openly to the girls about Abby's adoption but they were still too young to understand. All they knew is that they idolised their older sister and nothing would change that.

"I know your Mummy.", David offered.

It wasn't a lie and was enough for the girls, Ava at least. When it came to new people Zara could be a bit "off" which Constance was conscious of and why she was softly stroking the staring toddler's back.

"Oooh, Mummy's nice isn't she?"

Despite the awkward atmosphere David couldn't help responding to a grinning Ava. "She is." He paused to reflect that _nice_ was probably the last thing Imogen would say about him.

"We really should go, we came here because our usual supermarket didn't have what we needed.", Constance was feeling overwhelmed by what was in front of her and didn't want the girls to pick up on that.

"Yes, I must get on myself. Goodbye." David nodded before moving as briskly as he could away from them.

 _"_ _He didn't even ask after her."_ the thought was impossible to keep at bay because it was so painfully true. David hadn't even uttered Abby's name. Shaking her head Constance tried not to let her anger and worry show.

"Right then, time to get home my pretties. Shall we put some music on?"

It was mid-afternoon Friday and while normally this would be date night, Tom and Amelia were at an event so the plan was an evening at home. Constance had left school once her work was finished, bringing the youngest two with her in one car. Imogen had a later class and would follow with Abby.

"Yes!", both girls loved singing and were showing signs of having inherited Imogen's natural talent. They may not have known the words but they could follow the tunes and were still singing along as they pulled into the driveway where Imogen was waiting.

"My girls are home.", she smiled as she lifted Zara out of her seat while Constance took Ava.

"Let's get these two settled then I need to talk to you. Is Abby here?"

"I dropped her at the shop down the road, she was dying to spend some of her pocket money."

Fifteen minutes later the girls were watching cartoons, the shopping had been put away and the couple were sat in the kitchen drinking tea and talking.

"Quite honestly Darling, that man does not look well."

Imogen was trying to take in what her wife was telling her. David had always been fully focused on physical fitness, in fact he had been one of the people who inspired her most when it came to exercise.

"You said he was distant?"

Constance nodded, "Yes, but that's nothing new. I had to tell you."

"I know Sweetheart, besides if you didn't Ava would. The question is what do we do?"

They decided it would be best to talk to Jamie and get his perspective before doing anything, especially talking to Abby. Imogen made the call while Constance started dinner.

"We're going over. He may not want to to talk to us but we have to try." Imogen bit her lip nervously. As soon as Constance told her about the meeting, her gut had told her there was something seriously wrong. So many things had started to make sense. For all David's faults he had always made some effort to see Abby when he was in the country. When she had first been officially adopted he had written, phoned and visited, even sporadically. However after his retirement things had changed completely leaving his daughter totally confused.

Speaking of Abby she entered the kitchen smiling widely. "Hello. Where are the crazies?"

Imogen glanced at the clock, "Still watching cartoons- miraculously."

Within seconds the three sisters were reunited. Constance and Imogen watched as Ava and Zara squealed over the little gifts that Abby had bought for them.

"Honey, that's your money, you should spend it on yourself." Imogen knew the words were pointless, Abby was generous to a fault, especially when it came to her sisters.

"They're only small things, I knew they'd like them."

"Well, we appreciate the thought." Imogen leaned down and kissed Abby's wild curls. "I have to go out for a while but I'll be back for dinner."

As she was left alone with the children, Constance's mind was still racing. She and Abby shared a lot of father issues. While in her case the situation was irredeemable, she had always had the hope that for her daughter it wouldn't be.

"Are you okay Mama?", Abby was aware that her mother was looking in her direction and wandered over to stand next to her, smiling as she was brought into a hug.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking that I'm so glad your sisters have you to look up to."

Abby. who was always very affectionate, moved closer. "Aww, thanks."

The moment was interrupted by Ava who wedged herself between them, "Cuddles!"

Meanwhile Imogen was waiting for Jamie.

"Are the boys okay?", she asked as he settled in the car.

"Yeah, Fionn was restless last night but he's been fine today."

"Good, I'm dying for a snuggle with them." Imogen paused before turning onto the main road. "Can you believe this? I'm so nervous."

Jamie nodded, "Me too but we have to do it Im. Not just for us, if something's happening Abby deserves to know."

It took ten minutes to get to David's house. Jamie knocked on the door while Imogen waited next to him.

I guessed I'd be getting a visit." David wasn't surprised to see who was was stood there. "Come in."

As they followed him into the kitchen both knew that Constance had not been exaggerating. Not alone had David's weight dropped dramatically, his hair had thinned and he looked so much older.

"I have cancer."

While the delivery of the news may have shocked many people, years of knowing David meant that Jamie and Imogen had come to expect the bluntness.

"I'm sorry.", Imogen whispered.

"Not your fault. Sit down, I'll make some coffee."

As he made the drinks, David told them what had happened. He had been officially retiring from the army when a routine medical had shown the something was wrong. The tests had confirmed bowel cancer.

"If I'm honest I ignored the symptoms so it wasn't a huge shock. I've been having chemotherapy and I had an operation about six months ago."

"So they can cure it?" Jamie asked hopefully.

David shrugged, "I'm just focusing on taking each day as it comes. It was stage three when they found it, it's still at that stage. I've just finished a bout of chemo so I know I look bad but right now I'm feeling pretty good, in a few days I'll feel better again."

Imogen sat with her mug clenched between her hands and a million questions running around her head. Eventually one came out. "Were you ever going to tell Abby?"

"I didn't want to upset her."

Neither man was surprised when she stood, her eyes flashing with temper.

"Upset her? You've done that. You cut her off, two cards and money, that's what she thinks she's worth to you. We've done everything to keep the door open for you and you closed it. I know you're sick and I can't tell you how bad I feel about it but don't you think it would be so much worse for her to find out you've died one day?"

"Im.." Jamie flinched at the word.

"No, she's right." David sighed. "Imogen I think about Abby every day. What you've said I've gone back and forth about so many times. I thought when I retired that I'd find my place in her life. I'd visit, get to know her, be like an Uncle to Ava and Zara, make it up with you. I had it all planned. Then I got the diagnosis and that was all shot to shit. I didn't know what to do for the best but I thought staying away would be better for Abby, for everyone."

There was a tense silence until Imogen spoke. "She deserves to know. She's not a child, although it pains me at times to say it. She's a teenager and a very mature one at that. I can't keep this secret from her. We, Constance and I, we're as open as we can be with the girls and I'm not going to compromise that."

David nodded, "You're a true parent Imogen, you've always been honest with her, not blunt like I was. I know you have to tell her."

The fight went out of Imogen as she flopped back on the chair. "You know Amelia, my stepmother?" At David's nod she carried on.

"Amelia is one of those witches who also believes in God, she's very spiritual. She believes that things happen for certain reasons. I love Abby with every fibre of my being and just like Ava and Zara I would do anything for her, she's my daughter, mine and Constance's. And as much as I wish things had been more settled for her in her childhood, I know that everything came together to make her the amazing, kind, generous girl that she is today. Don't walk away from her. Use the time you have and get to know her as she is now."

"It's too late, she won't want to know me now."

Jamie shook his head, "She will, she might be angry, she's like you in that way but she'll want to know this and to know you. And not just her, what you wanted, to be like an Uncle, you can still do that. Imogen has her girls and I have two little boys who would love to meet you."

David looked over in shock, "You do?"

"Yes, twin boys, Fionn and Cillian. They're two months old and honestly, it's killed me that they haven't met someone who was so important to me."

"It seems I've missed a lot."

Imogen nodded, "You have, there's nothing you can do about that but you can stop yourself missing out on anything else. Please David, stop being a stubborn shit for once in your life and face up to this, face Abby and face the fact that you don't have to go through this alone. We're here for you."

David let the words wash over him. When he spoke it was in a whisper, "I've faced death before and what got me through the thought of it is that I'd finally see my Claire again. I've never stopped missing her. I'm scared though, not of dying but of what she'll say to me. We wanted Abby so much but when she was born, well, you know what happened there. I let them down."

No.", Jamie answered. "You were struggling and you sought help. I don't think you could have predicted the relationship that would build between Imogen and Abby," Seeing Imogen react he held his hand up. "That's not a bad thing Im, you and Abby had that special bond almost straight away, I had my place but you and her, and then Constance, that was meant to be. David, Claire was the most understanding person I've ever met, she'll know you did what you had to do. I also know that if she was here, she'd be telling you to do exactly what we're telling you. Speak to Abby, let her into your life. It may be hard but it will be worth it, for both of you."

"You're right, but I don't think I should be the one to tell her."

Imogen agreed, "We'll tell her, with Constance. But will you promise you'll see her? You can clear the air and decide how to proceed."

"What if she's angry?"

"Than you need to talk through that. I'll tell you something about Abby, she _is_ like you in that she''s quick to anger but she'll rant and let it out, she doesn't hold things in. She'll also be upset but she'll want to know."

He nodded again, "When will you do it?"

Jamie and Imogen exchanged a look.

"Tomorrow morning, let's not ruin her Friday night with her sisters." Jamie answered. "Ava and Zara can go to my place in the morning and then we'll tell her."

"Will you phone me once you've told her, tell me when is best to come?"

Imogen stared him down, "Will you answer?"

"Yes."

For now that was all there was to say. Imogen was conscious of the time, knowing that Ava and Zara wouldn't eat if they thought she was coming back.

"You know something, I knew you'd come and I was dreading it but I'm glad that you did." David told them at the door.

"We're still your friends and we care about you. You're not alone." Jamie, not bothered about David's normally reserved nature drew him into a hug.

Imogen blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes before making the move to hug him herself. "He's right. Don't shut us out, please."

"No, it won't be easy but I'll try my best. Now go on, go back to your families and don't give me that look, I'll be fine. I'm going to have something to eat, then I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

The two friends followed directions with no argument, they could see how exhausted David was. They said their goodbyes and walked to the car.

Jamie spoke from the passenger seat. "That stupid, stubborn man…."

"I know. Jamie, we have to tell Abby that her father is ill, that he could die from this. God I'm dreading it."

"It's better coming from us Im. I know it's hard but try and put it out of your mind tonight, that's all we can do. But phone me if it gets too much okay?"

"Only if you promise the same. Oh I just want to hug my girls so much, I'm not going to let them go this evening."

"i'm the same with the boys, tomorrow afternoon we can swap." Jamie gave her a kiss before hopping out of the car. "We'll get through this, all of us, together."

Despite the lovely meal Constance had cooked, Imogen found it hard to eat. She ate what she could then spoiled her family with all the kisses and cuddles she could give them.

It was only when she was in bed in Constance's arms that the tears that had been threatening all evening flowed. "It's such a waste. He was retiring, he had all this time to get to know Abby, to make up for what had happened throughout the years and now…."

Constance rocked her gently. "Shhh Darling. There's still a chance, it's not too late."

Despite the reassuring words, sleep did not come easily that night. She tossed and turned, eventually rising at 5AM to run off some of her excess energy. When she returned she couldn't help smiling on seeing that Ava and Zara were now dozing in bed with their Mama.

"I needed them.", Constance whispered, articulating exactly what Imogen was feeling.

After a shower and more cuddles it was time for breakfast before dropping the girls over to Jamie and Sarah's.

"I can't wait to see the babies." Ava was buzzing with excitement as they rang the bell.

"And they can't wait to see you." Jamie opened the door with a grin on his face and Fionn in his arms.

"Hi babies, " Zara had decided that the twins were friend-worthy and immediately made her way over to Sarah and Cillian.

"We'll be fine.", Sarah answered the unasked question. "Do what you need to do and when you're ready we'll come over. Good luck."

Imogen and Jamie got back just as Abby was coming downstairs.

"What's going on?", she knew something was up as soon as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Honey, this won't be easy to hear and I wish we didn't have to tell you but, it's about your Dad." Imogen paused for a moment. "He's ill, he has cancer and it's quite advanced."

"Cancer?", Abby whispered the word as her Mama took her hand. "Is he going to die?"

It was Jamie who answered, "He's having treatment but like your Mum said, it's advanced to a higher stage. That's why he's been so distant, he wanted to protect you."

Abby stood up suddenly, causing her chair to crash to the ground. "That's typical of him. He's always trying to make things easier for himself, never me. He let me think I'd done something wrong for the past seven months. Why did he do that? Why, why?"

Imogen was there to hold her as the sobs caused her body to shake. "Let it out honey, we're here. We love you so much."

Eventually Abby calmed down enough to sit down and drink the mint tea Constance had made.

Jamie carried on, "He wants to see you and talk things through. It's up to you squirt but I think it will do you both good."

"What's the point?" There was no malice in Abby's words, she just sounded confused.

This time it was Constance who held her, "The point is that you get to know each other. He's alive and fate has given you this opportunity, it's your choice but don't do anything rash."

"Would you do it?", Abby asked softly.

"No.", Constance answered honestly. "But there is a difference my dear. My father does not love me and I've come to accept that. David loves you, I have no doubt about that."

"What does this mean for us?"

Imogen was kneeling in front of her ready to answer. "It means we are your family. You belong with us, David knows that. If you decide you want him in your life then great, we'll support you. Maybe you'll spend some time together, but nothing will change in regards to your living arrangements unless there was something you were unhappy with."

"No." Abby shook her head rapidly. "I never want you leave you. I just got scared for a second, I know that legally you're my parents."

"Not just legally." Constance whispered with a smile. "You're our daughter in every way and me, Mum, Jamie, your sisters, your grandparents, Stephen- we'll always be here for you. Would you like to see David?"

Abby, never one to wait decided she wanted to see him as soon as possible. While they waited Imogen and Jamie explained the treatment her father was receiving. Then twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hello Abby."

 _ **A/N Originally I was going to post this as one update but on refection I thought a few points might get lost. I hope you don't mind but this was an important element for me to write as I've always had this storyline in mind for David & Abby. The final part and definite last instalment of this story will go up on Thursday. **_


	9. The Unknown Solder: David Pt2

**A/N1: Shout out to TypicalRAinbow, I found a way to bring in one of those Tumblr videos :)**

"Hi." Abby's breath caught as she looked at her father. "I'm sorry you're sick."

David sat next to Jamie, not wanting crowd her too much, "So am I but I'm more sorry for what I put you through."

"Will we leave you to it?" Imogen wasn't sure what to do for the best.

"Stay please." Abby wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go but she knew she needed her biggest supporters with her. Facing David she continued. "I know what's been happening, why you cut me off."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Well yeah, but they don't really matter. I'm thirteen now, not a little girl, you should have told me. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad but I was so hurt by the way you treated me, I thought I'd done something wrong. Mum and Mama tried their best to reassure me but that thought was always there. Now I know the truth and that hurts too, I hate that you're sick, that you've been alone. And I hate that I have to say all this to you." Abby stopped as the tears flowed again.

David replied in a whisper, "I'm glad you can tell me how you feel. The fact that I've hurt you tears me up inside. I thought I was doing the right thing, I know now I wasn't. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Do you want to spend time with me, get to know me?", Abby looked into the blue eyes that were so like her own.

"I do and I know that's what your mother, Claire would want. I lay awake last night thinking. Everything I've done was always what I thought was right for you. Some things I was completely wrong about, hiding my illness for one. But the best thing I did was making sure you were raised in a loving family. You have these amazing mothers and sisters and you have Jamie and his family and your grandparents, that thought has kept me going throughout everything and I don't want to interfere with that. I do want to be your friend though, if you'll let me."

It took a moment but eventually Abby rose from her chair and hugged her father. "I do. I want to know you, really know you. I want you to get to know my sisters and Jamie's boys and my cats, but you can't let me down again."

"I won't sweetie, I promise." David hadn't cried once since his diagnosis but as he stood there, holding his now teenage daughter who was looking more like her birth mother by the day, the tears rolled down his face. "If you let me into your life I'll stay for as long as I can."

"Okay.", Abby cried softly.

Once they had calmed down, father and daughter started the process of getting to know each other again.

"Are you still painting?" David decided to go with what he hoped was a safe area to start their conversation.

His daughter nodded rapidly, "Yes. Well, I do graphic design as well but I still love painting and drawing the best and practice as much as I can."

"Why don't you show your Dad some of your newer work dear?", Constance suggested.

While Abby ran to get her portfolio from her room Imogen made sure David knew just how talented their girl was. "She's a good student in all areas but Art is definitely her forte. Her teacher really encourages her and she's had the chance to put her work in a few local exhibitions, she even sold a few last time."

From looking at the work David could see why. His mother had been a pretty talented but Abby was a clearly level above even her.

"These are incredible, I'm extremely impressed. I really like that one with the black cat. Speaking of cats, how many do you have now?", he asked, accepting the coffee Jamie handed him.

"There's a question." Imogen rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Mum.", Abby smirked as she put her artwork away. "Well there's Morgana who was in the painting but she's Mama's really. Then there's Pixie who's my cat and she had kittens six weeks ago. They're at the castle, Gaby and Stephen are minding them this weekend. We're keeping one, Ava and Zara have called her Minnie. And then there's Boots and Iris, Granny and Granddad are going to take them so they'll kind of be ours as well."

David laughed. "So lots of pets, they have two dogs as well don't they?"

"Yep.", Abby was pleased that he remembered that fact. "They're total softies though and they love the cats, even Morgana who can be a bit odd."

"Excuse me." Constance sniffed. "My Morgana is fiercely loyal… once she gets to know you."

"A bit like Zara." Jamie added.

And like Constance herself, David couldn't help thinking. She still intimidated him but he couldn't deny that from what he had seen, this was a wonderful wife, mother and friend.

"Well, it's nearly lunchtime, we'd better rescue Sarah." Imogen stood up and looked around the table. "David, will you stay? This would be a great time to meet the children."

"Thank you, I will."

Imogen drove over to collect Ava and Zara while Sarah followed with the boys. Thirty minutes later the kitchen was full.

"They're amazing." David looked at baby Cillian who had gone to him with no fuss. At two months old the boys were even more handsome, their skin had darkened slightly reflecting their mothers Indian heritage and both were alert and very social.

"Thanks, he likes you." Sarah was also shocked by David's appearance but decided to focus on the fact that relationships were hopefully being rebuilt.

That same topic was on Abby's mind as she asked to speak to her Mum in the hallway. "Are you and David friends again? You told me once that when grown ups fall out they don't make up as easily as kids do."

Imogen thought for a moment. "I want to be. Honey, you know how important Claire and David were to me and Jamie. Yesterday when I found out about his illness, it brought me right back to the time we found out she was sick. I cried and cried that day, for days after but then I did what I could to help. Your Dad is different, I think, no, I hope he's got more of a chance than she had but I want to be there for him too."

By this stage Ava had wandered out into the hall. As an empath she had known since the day before that something wasn't right and needed reassurance.

"David rescued Tilly.", she told Abby as they sat on the stairs.

"That was nice." Her older sister responded with a hug. "Do you like him?"

"Yes. He made Zara laugh too. He's your friend Mummy, that's what he said?"

Imogen held both her daughters tightly, deciding to bypass any more technical explanations for now. "He is poppet and he's very important to Abby."

Ava thought for a second, "Then he's 'portant to me. Can he come to my birthday party?"

It was her fourth birthday in a couple of days and she was very keen that everyone who meant a lot to her was involved. David was apparently in that circle.

"I'd love to. If that's okay with everyone else?" he responded when he received his invitation over lunch.

"We want you to come." Abby answered. "Please."

"I wouldn't miss it."

When lunch was over Abby and David went for a walk which allowed them to talk some more

"As much as I want to be in your life, I don't want you to feel you have to give up things for me. I want you to keep seeing your friends, going on holidays, doing your normal things, I'll fit in with you."

Abby nodded. "We'll work it out."

David wrapped his arm around her. "We will and I'll keep you and your mothers updated on my treatment plan but I'm not going anywhere soon sweetie."

After an hour they came back so David could say goodbye. He left feeling lighter than he had for a long time. He knew he ground to make up but speaking to Abby had been the right thing to do. He couldn't quite believe that this mature, articulate teenager was his daughter. And while he acknowledged that a lot of the credit for Abby's demeanour went to Imogen, Constance and Jamie, that didn't mean he couldn't be proud of her.

As for Abby, she spent the evening feeling secure in the love of her family. Her sisters as usual were the perfect distraction and it was only when they had gone to bed that she allowed herself to really think about things again.

"Will I get cancer?" She asked out of nowhere when alone with her mothers.

Constance held her as she answered. "I see why you're thinking that but please don't. We live a very healthy lifestyle, yes genetics are important but we can talk to the doctor about that when we next go." She stopped, remembering an incident from over four years before.

"When I was pregnant something happened, someone I had known when I was younger died. I didn't care for her, in fact I hated her but the thought of death, along with unhappy memories caused me to panic. I'm going to paraphrase what my clever, wise wife told me then. You can't live in fear of the future because if you do, you'll miss the present. Promise me you won't let that happen."

Abby knew her Mama was talking about more than just her health fears, she was also talking about the time she had with her father. "I promise."

Imogen kissed her daughter. "We're so proud of you honey, today you handled everything so well. David needed to hear what you had to say and I'm glad you got to say your piece. I'm also glad that you've decided to give him that chance and I'm going to go out on a limb and say I don't think he's going to let you down He knows you're growing up and he's proud of you too, he told me that."

"I'm not too grown up.", Abby whispered feeling slightly shy about what she wanted to ask.

"And I don't think any of us are too old to want some company during the night." Imogen knew her instinct was right as she saw the relief on her daughter's face.

That night after some more talking in bed, Abby did drop off to sleep, waking in the morning to find her sisters at either side having been brought into the big bed by their Mummy a little earlier.

"We love you loads and loads and loads." Ava informed her while Zara nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Absy's cool."

"Thank you. I love you all so much."

It had been a traumatic weekend but Abby somehow felt even closer to everyone. She knew it wasn't going to be plain sailing but agreed with her Mum that David wouldn't let her down again.

It seemed they were right. Over the next few days there were several calls and texts and true to his word and looking healthier after some rest, David was the first to arrive to Ava's tea party the following Thursday evening.

"What's with all the presents?" Imogen asked as he entered, laden down with gifts.

David blushed, "Well some are for Ava but I missed Zara's birthday so there's gifts for her and for Abby. I have presents for Fionn and Cillian too but they're in the car, I couldn't carry them all." He stopped for a second. "Is that okay?"

Imogen laughed, "It's fine, don't look so worried. They'll love the presents but they'll love the fact that you're here more, they've taken a real shine to you and will be glad to see you. Just like I am."

As they hugged, Imogen's father entered the room. Tom and David had had their issues in the past and although they'd put that behind them previously, when her father had stopped contacting Abby he had been furious. However he was now aware of the reasons and wanted to leave the bad feelings go.

"It's good to see you."

"And you.", David responded as he shook Tom's hand.

"You came." Ava came speeding into the room dressed in her pink party dress with her long wavy hair flowing behind her. "Come see our kittens, oh and my party table, and my cards and the painting Abby made me. It's got roses in it 'cos my name is Ava Rose…" her voice faded as she led David away.

The party was soon in full swing with David sat next to the birthday girl and Abby at his other side. There was plenty of food and games and everyone, adults, teenager and children were thoroughly entertained.

One of the funnier incidents came when Zara, not really understanding why Ava was getting so much attention, had a bit of a moment. When it was time for Ava to blow out her candles from her place on her Mama's lap, the two year old had marched over with a scowl on her face and made a rather poor attempt at blowing out the candles. What made the moment so funny was that she couldn't quite see over the table and all that could be seen from the opposite side was her blonde fringe rising up slightly as she huffed and puffed.

Luckily Ava didn't care, in fact she insisted that both her sisters came and helped her blow out her candles and made a wish with her. Mummy had said that it had to be a secret wish but she couldn't help but share it with Abby because she told her big sister all her secrets.

"That was mine too.", Abby whispered back. "That doesn't mean it will happen but maybe we'll be lucky." She thought back to when she had made the same wish at Ava's first birthday. Hopefully her wish would come true again.

Knowing nothing about wishes, just that everything was under control, Constance took Imogen aside so they could share a quiet moment.

"It's been a busy few months Darling."

Imogen agreed. "It seems that a lot of the people in our lives have had big things happening."

They looked at their friends and family. Tom and Amelia seemed to be doing something similar, just taking in the scene as they sat holding hands. Next to them, Davina was cuddled up to Elizabeth, they had been quiet of late but were always part of the family.

Jamie and Sarah were holding Fionn and Cillian up so they could see what was happening. The new parents were still adjusting to the changes in their lives but were utterly in love with their boys and couldn't imagine being without them.

In the corner, Fenella and Griselda were as in love as ever, perhaps even more so. Fenny was still seeing her counsellor but they were looking forward to joining the Cackle's staff in September. Speaking of staff members, Gabrielle was sat with Stephen, both were head over heels in love and spending as much time as possible together.

Then there was David who, possibly for the first time in his life had admitted that he needed support. In doing so he had opened himself to his daughter and his friends, old and new and even though he had a difficult road ahead, he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Constance smiled. "They have, I'm glad we've been able to help out when they needed us. Things are never boring are they?"

"No Sweetheart, never, but that's life, there's always stories to be told."

"And us?" Constance bent to kiss the lips she could never resist. "Do we have more stories to tell?"

Imogen thought of all their hopes for them and their family, "Oh you know we do baby. Us, the girls, our family and friends, we've got plenty more stories in us and I for one can't wait to experience them."

 ** _A/N 2: And that's another one done. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this insight into some of the other characters, I really appreciate it. I sometimes think that people must be getting fed up of the "A Life" Universe and wonder if I should stop but I know that for me, there are still stories to be told and I still enjoy writing this series and I truly hope some of you still enjoy reading._**

 ** _I will definitely be back with a more magical story set in this 'verse in a couple of months but in the meantime the sequel to Charades will start to go up shortly. Thanks again_**


End file.
